Lost Time Memory
by WriterMNP
Summary: [Precuela de Lost Time Record] Sucesos que dieron origen a "El expediente del pasado perdido". [Sexto capitulo: Carta de despedida (parte 3).] "–Te amo, Te amo, Te amo..." [Cuarto Expediente: Félix Miller / Foxy]. [Cada Review será bien valorado, me motivan a seguir] [Deben leer Lost Time Record para entender] [Hiatus por el momento]
1. El comienzo de la desgracia

**¡Hey! Cuanto tiempo  
Bueno, no sé qué decir con respecto a mi fic "Lost Time Record", Solo diré que soy feliz porque a algunas personillas les haya gustado. Bueno, aquí la precuela.  
¡Espero les agrade, y que tenga buenas críticas constructivas!**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy´s no me pertenece. Pertenece a Scott Cawthon. El oc, Lydan Murtons, pertenece a la autora Karoru Gengar. Lo único mío aquí es Shuuko. Esta vez utilizare los modelos de Pole-bear, así que créditos ella.**

**Advertencias: Relleno (¿). Y tal vez un poquito de feels, confusiones, etc…**

**Primer capítulo:**

**El comienzo de la desgracia**

.-

_¿Así que el comienzo de todo…eh?_  
_¿El responsable de todo?_  
_Bueno, primero déjenme decirles mi nombre… soy Vincent Johnson. ¿Por qué estoy hablando yo, el desgraciado asesino de cinco inocentes pequeños? Calmaos con las antorchas… que, al igual que los demás, también tengo mis razones de estar "loco". Pero qué más da… les contare el Comienzo de todo desgracia._

.-

*_**Pasado***_

– ¡Bienvenido! ¡Disfrute su hospedaje!

Ah… que recuerdos. Esa voz tan alegre y cálida… era mía. Ese era mi yo pasado. Cabello castaño algo desordenado y corto, vestido tan elegantemente como si se tratase de una gran fiesta en un buffet de abogados. Mis ojos eran más alegres, al igual que el aura que yo desprendía… todo era tan diferente… hasta ese _**día.**_

Yo era el encargado de darles la bienvenida y el mejor hospedaje en uno de los mejores hoteles de xxxxxx [N/A: Anda, que no sé donde se desarrolla la historia de por sí], para ser más claros, el gerente de ese jugoso y cómodo lugar. No estaba mal, pagaban muy bien y con ese dinero podía mantenerla a ellas. Eh?, ¿Qué quienes son ellas? Pues… mi familia, la única que pude crear.

– ¡Bienvenido, cielo!  
– Hola, Alice…

respondí de una manera cansada, pero sin dejar mi pequeña sonrisa. Alice era mi esposa, mi mujer, a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Era una pequeña hembra de piel blanca, casi tirando al pálido. Raramente, sus cabellos eran grises, y sus ojos eran unos lindos azules que me dominaban. Era sexy, sin exagerar, pues tenía un buen cuerpo a pesar de sus 24 años. Ambos casados por el civil, teniendo como fruto a una hermosa niña la cuál llamamos… Violet Johnson, ¿Por qué ese nombre? Pues… Alice tenía una severa adicción al color morado, era su favorito. Vivíamos en un pequeño departamento, con los lujos necesarios como para estar cómodos.

– ¡Papi~!

Hablando del rey de roma…  
Observe como mi "yo" pasado, abrazaba de manera tierna a una pequeña de cabellos castaños, con algunos mechones plateados. Raramente, saco ambos genes si hablamos de esto. Esa pequeña… era mi hija. La personilla ala cuál mas quería en todo el mundo, a excepción de mi esposa.  
Pude sonreír nostálgicamente mientras veía como empezaba a jugar con ella.

– ¿Qué tal la escuela, cariño?  
– ¡Es genial, papi! Hoy llego una nueva compañera al preescolar, es muy bonita ~

Ella me sonrió, yo le sonreí.

– ¿Ah sí?, ¿Cómo se llama?  
– ¡Se llama Shuuko Takahashi!  
– ¿Takahashi?...

Recuerdo que ese mismo día, también había llegado un nuevo "novato" al hotel con el mismo apellido. Era de procedencia japonesa, creo… tenía entendido que era padre soltero. Su esposa había muerto al dar a luz y debía mantenerse a él y a su pequeña hija. Si mal no recordaba, su nombre era Akio Takahashi. Uhm… para ser honestos, me alegraba que mi pequeña niña tuviera una nueva amiga…

.-

Pasaron algunos meses, y Takahashi era uno de mis mejores amigos de trabajo. De vez en cuando, nuestras familias se juntaban y cenábamos juntos, pues al parecer al igual que nosotros, nuestras hijas se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Ambas iban en el mismo preescolar, y tenían muchas cosas en común (como el raro color de cabellos y de ojos).  
De vez en cuando, Shuuko iba a nuestro hogar, pues Takahashi nos pedía el favor de cuidarla cuando a él le tocaban turnos extras. Shuuko era una niña muy alegre y algo nerviosa, pero de muy buen corazón. Nos ayudaba y le ayudaba a mi pequeña en varias cosas. Era como si fuese mi segunda hija… Pero… Pero…

La desgracia ocurrió.

.-

–N-No… e-ellas… No…

Corría todo lo que mis piernas, ese día la lluvia no había parado, y el viento venia con velocidad cada vez más. Mi mente era un caos en ese momento, lo único en que pensaba… era que ellas estuviesen bien. Cada vez más me acercaba a mi departamento, y el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias y las patrullas policiacas se hacía más claro conforme me acercaba. Mi respiración se entrecortaba en cada momento, pero no me importo. Necesitaba saber que ellas estaban a salvo…  
Justamente, en mi jornada de trabajo, recibí una llamada de Alice, pensaba que se trataba sobre alguna cosa de dinero, y estaba en lo correcto… pero esto era más grave de lo normal. Podía escuchar como ella lloraba, y le costaba decirme varias cosas. Escuche también la gruesa y ronca voz de varios hombres, al igual que el grito de Shuuko y Violet pidiendo ayuda.  
"Si no llegas en 30 minutos, todas ellas morirán… cada 10 minutos, una morirá" fue lo que me dijeron antes de que colgaran el teléfono…pero, ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Fue lo que me preguntaba en ese momento, y sin pensarlo salí corriendo de mi trabajo.  
Y, ahora en ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en llegar y que ellas estuvieran a salvo… solo eso quería…

A lo lejos, pude ver como aquel, mi hogar, ardía en miles de llamas. Los bomberos trataban de controlar el fuego, mientras que los policías trataban de calcular los hechos. Podía observar como toda la gente que vivía de aquellos alrededores, murmuraban millones de cosas las cuales no escuche por pura apurancia. En cuanto estuve lo suficiente cerca de los policías, ellos me detuvieron.

– ¡O-Oiga, esto no es un campo escolar! – Uno de ellos me dijo y me tomo de un brazo, mientras que su compañero me sujetaba mi otro brazo.  
– ¡Ellas son mi familia! ¡D-Déjenme verlas! – Exclame mientras forcejeaba contra ellos, para poder entrar y tener seguro que ellas estaban… quería saber que habían pasado con ellas. Y como si dios hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, lo hiso, me mostro que habían pasado con ellas…

Frente a mis narices, pude observar como varias camillas salían de entre las llamas, siendo llevadas por paramédicos y algunos que otros bomberos. La primera camilla en pasar, fue una que llevaba a Shuuko, esta tenía un tanque de oxigeno y respiraba de manera entre cortada. Agradecia que ella estuviese bien, no me imaginaria como reaccionaria Takahashi si le dijera que su pequeña había muerto… al menos un peso de encima me quite.

Pero…

– ¡Señor! – La voz de un paramédico, me llamo la atención, metiendo las narices donde jamás debí meterlas…  
– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún herido? – Pregunto al parecer el que era el comandante de la policía.  
– Vera, una de las victimas está muy grave, inhalo mucho humo… y sobre las otras dos… – El hombre me vio – ¿Usted es familiar? – Asentí, mientras sentía como los dos policías me soltaron del agarre. Aquel hombre frente a mí, me tomo del hombro y bajo su gorra. Mirándome seriamente y con pena a la vez, dijo aquellas palabras que tanto me temía…

– Lo sentimos mucho…

Detrás de mí, pasaron otras dos camillas con otras dos personas, totalmente cubierta. Una persona se notaba considerablemente mayor… y la otra, considerablemente menor…

.-

– Aquí tiene los papeles sobre el funeral… y nuevamente, lo sentimos mucho, señor Johnson.

Escuche la gruesa voz de aquel hombre encargado de los funerales, mientras me daba dos carpetas llenas de datos de Violet y Alice. Al tomarlos, solo salí del local. Vestía de negro, pues ese preciso día había sido el entierro de ambas personitas que amaba. Ese día, no había ningún rastro del sol, como si el tiempo supiera sobre mi temperamento en ese momento… Es decir, ¿Cómo mierda se sentirían ustedes si perdieran todo lo que aman?

– ¿Vincent?

Escuche alguien llamarme, haciendo que por pura inercia, volteara hacia la dirección de aquella voz. Era Takahashi junto con Shuuko, ambos de negro al igual que yo pues habían ido al funeral de Alice y Violet.

– Ah…Eras tú… ¿Qué pasa?

Respondí desanimado, mientras sentía como mi amigo me miraba con pena. Observe como la pequeña Shuuko se aferraba al pantalón de su padre. Milagrosamente, ella fue la única que se salvo.

– Veras… es sobre… el accidente. – Escuche seriedad en su voz… sabía que eso no era bueno. – Veras… antes de mudarnos aquí, tuve que hacer unos pequeños "movimientos" para poder con todos los gastos… es decir, tuve que robarle a la compañía con cuál trabajaba antes. – Mi semblante serio cambio a uno de sorpresa… eso quería decir… que por su culpa habían matado a mi hija y esposa.

– Entonces… ¿Por tu culpa…?

Me interrumpió, mientras que la pequeña albina se aferraba más a su pantalón.

– Si… cuando se enteraron de eso, me estuvieron rastreando para poder encontrarme y asesinarme, por traición… Y p-por algún motivo… llegaron a ti. Pensaron que Alice era mi nueva esposa, y que Violet y Shuuko eran mis dos hijas… fue por eso…

El no pudo continuar, pues le tome del cuello de su camisa, alzándolo levemente. El coraje me invadía en ese momento.

– Por tu culpa…¡POR TU CULPA, ELLAS ESTAN MUERTAS! ¡ELLAS NO ESTAN CONMIGO! ¡ELLAS SUFRIERON LO QUE TU DEBISTES SUFRIR, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Al escuchar los llantos de la más pequeña, lo solte con brusquedad, sin dejar mi semblante frío.  
"Me las pagaras" fue lo último que dije mientras me alejaba de los Takahashi.

.-

Pasaron algunas semanas, y en esas semanas, estuve planeando mi venganza contra el imbécil que empezó todo… pude contactar a las personas que trataban de asesinarlos, convenciéndoles que yo sabía sobre su paradero de aquel traicionero.  
Y Ahora, en ese momento, veía como el hotel donde trabajaba antes, ardía en llamas. Aquellas llamas como las que dominaron y consumieron mi hogar, donde les arrebato la vida a mi felicidad.

Podía escuchar varios gritos de ayuda, pero el más claro entre ellos era el de una personita que yo conocía bien…  
Los gritos de Shuuko.

"¡Papi!" eran los gritos que daba la mocosa, dándome a entender que mi venganza había tenido éxito. Akio Takahashi estaba muerto.  
Pude ocultar todo contacto con aquellos asesinados, sin dejar rastro alguno, así que no me vieron involucrado en aquel accidente. Sin embargo, aun después de cumplir mi venganza… sentía necesidad de hacer algo. La venganza no había sido suficiente.

.-

Después de un tiempo, volví a casarme con una prostituta que conocí en uno de los bares más frecuentes que visitaba, y volví a ser padre, esta vez de un niño. Sin embargo, no fui el mismo padre amoroso de antes.  
Después de algún tiempo, mi segunda esposa se divorcio de mi, dejándome al mocoso conmigo y mis malos hábitos, y al no tener nada con que desquitarme, lo hice con él.  
Con insultos, con golpes, con todo lo que podía me desquitaba aquel dolor irreparable con él.

Al verme forzado el tener que conseguir dinero, tuve que recurrir a la búsqueda de trabajo. Y a pesar que mi búsqueda fue larga, lo encontré.  
Habían derrumbado aquel edifico donde yo había vivido mi felicidad y mi desgracia, construyendo una pizzería infantil llamada "Fredbears Family Diner", la cuál a sus pocas semanas de servició, tuvo mucho éxito. La paga no era la mejor, pero si lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un par de semanas. Como el mocoso no asistía a la escuela, tuve que llevarlo al trabajo, dejándolo varias veces en el estacionamiento de este.  
Mi trabajo era de vigilante diurno. Vigilar que varios mocosos felices no rompieran o cagaran en las atracciones principales, las cuales eran unos robots. Mi uniforme era un purpura, un purpura que tanto amaba Alice…

Tks, el paso del tiempo me hiso odiar la felicidad y los mocosos. Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ambas cosas, y también que estas se juntaran.  
Durante varias noches, el dolor seguía acorralándome, desesperándome por ser inútil en ese momento. Soñaba el cómo las asesinabas, el cómo pude ayudar a que asesinaran al que fue mi mejor amigo. Al pensar que había dejado, al igual que a mí, sola a una persona increíblemente menor que yo.  
La conciencia no me dejaba tranquila, no dormía bien… y las risas de los pequeños durante el día me hacían enloquecer cada vez más.  
Hasta que un día de esos, perdí la cordura totalmente.

.-

Durante la fiesta del hijo de uno de los abogados más exitosos de la ciudad, lleve a cabo mi plan. Aquel plan de sufrimiento para algunos pequeños. Para esto, tuve que robar el traje de una de las atracciones secretas, la cual la hacían llamar "Golden Freddy" si mal no me equivocaba.  
Me costó mucho trabajo, pero al final, no había valido la pena.  
Durante la festividad, lleve a dos niños hasta el "Backstage", una sala donde tenían piezas de reparación entre otras cosas. Ese día, solo habían asistido 5 niños a la fiesta, increíblemente uno de ellos era Shuuko, la cual ahora se llamaba "Shuuko Murtons" pues al parecer después del incidente había sido adoptada, había quedado invalida … Pero dejemos esto de otro lado.  
Al tener a la pequeña rubia y al pequeño de orbes negros muy motivados frente a mí, atrapados en aquella sala, empecé con mi plan. Empecé asesinarlos, a demacrarlos… a hacerlos sufrir como debían.  
Al final, ese día, había asesinado a 3 malcriados. Tuve que esconder aquel trío de cadáveres en la pizzería y que, Si mal no me equivocaba, sus nombres eran Samantha, Oliver y Timothy.

Sin embargo, aquello no aliviaba mi alma en pena. Necesitaba… más. Necesitaba asesinar aún más, asesinar a aquellas personas que creían que la vida era realmente fácil y alegre…  
y al único que conocía que pudiese asesinar… era a mi nuevo hijo. Era Patrick

.-

Al paso de algunas semanas, las personas ya habían olvidado casi por completo aquella desaparición de tres personas en la pizzería, pero las personas que iban a esta habia disminuido notablemente. Era perfecto, mientras menos mocosos llevaran, mayor era mi tranquilidad. También, habían culpado a uno de los empleados de ese lugar, que si mal no recuerdo su nombre era Scot… pero esto no es de suma importancia. Con suma tranquilidad, había tomado uno de los pastelillos de la cocina, pensaba llevárselo a Patrick.  
Eh? ¿Qué si así de normal? JÁ, como creen… el pastelillo que había elegido, le había puesto un poco de veneno para ratas, lo suficiente como para que sufriera en el contacto con el infierno, ¿No creen?...

– Ey mocoso… ten esto, pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre.

Dije en cuanto salí al estacionamiento y veía como trataba de ocultar algo, no le di mucha importancia. Deje aquel plato con el Cupcake "normal" frente a él, mientras que yo me iba. En cuanto cerré la puerta, me dedique a ver por la ventana. Ver como el comía felizmente aquel Cupcake, como se limpiaba con felicidad, y sentía su estomago lleno. Hablaba con otra persona felizmente, hablaba con Shuuko alegremente.  
Pero no duro mucho. Pude ver como se tomaba el cuello, como si se tratase de falta de aire, y estaba en lo correcto. Sonreí con locura al ver cómo caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor, mientras que la albina se asustaba y empezaba a llorar con miedo.  
Salí de mi escondite, mientras sentía como Shuuko me miraba con coraje e ira ala vez. Como pudo, se abalanzo contra mí, y trato de enterrarme una daga que traía en su mano, sin embargo, yo la jugué en su contra. Pues antes de que aquel filo diera contra mí, lo voltee, haciendo que diera directamente al pecho de ella. Empezó a desangrarse, cayendo al suelo mientras que se retorcía de dolor.  
Pase de ella. Dejaría que se enfriara en aquel lugar.  
Tome el cuerpo de Parker, mientras lo arrastraba para poder esconderlo.

– L-Lydan…Fé..lix…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dio la albina antes de dejar de respirar. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Me pregunte, pero después investigaría un poco de ellos.

.-

Nuevamente, el escándalo azoto en la pizzería, y las personas eran menos y menos cada vez. Y lo más genial, es que nadie sabía quien había asesinado a aquella niña en el estacionamiento de la pizzería. ¡Já! Todo había salido a la perfección… bueno, casi todo.  
Una tarde, un pequeño de alrededor de 12 años de nombre Félix, me había encarado que yo era el asesino. Por un momento había pensado "¿Cómo lo sabe?", pero… recordé aquel nombre que Shuuko había dicho antes de morir. "Félix".

¿Qué si lo asesine? Claro, se había desangrado al igual que Shuuko por su costado derecho, ¿Me creerán que a ese mocoso le gustaba la inválida? ¡Já! Con mucha más razón lo disfrute…  
Fue cuando me di cuenta, que ser asesino era lo mio.

.-  
***Lost Time Record Cap. 10***  
Al paso de los años, cerraron y reabrieron la pizzería un par de veces, con el nombre de "Freddy Fazbear Pizza". Por cosas del destino, en esa pizzería pude encontrar a "Lydan", que por lo que había investigado, era el semi hermano de la difunta Murtons. Lo habían despedido, y por cosas también del destino, me habían contratado a mí.  
El responsable de toda la tragedia…

Ahora, me encuentro aquí, siendo apuntado por el robot de nombre "Freddy", controlado por la alma en pena de Timothy.

– Anda… Dispara si quieres, me harías un gran favor…

Respondí de forma adolorida pero sin dejar una sonrisa. Pero el dejo de apuntarme.

– Si hiciera eso, te haría un favor, y lo único que queremos… es que sufras, bastardo.

Tiró la pistola lo suficiente cerca de mí, mientras me daba la espalda y se acercaba a Lydan a The Mangle junto con sus compañeros. Sonreí, pues jamás había pensando que a esos mocosos se les había dado una segunda oportunidad de la felicidad. Tome entre mis manos aquella arma y apunte hacia mi cabeza. Lo único que recordé en ese momento, fue el horrible dolor de mi cabeza al pasar la bala en ella.

.-

Todo… es oscuro…  
No logro ver nada…  
Se suponía… me podría encontrarlas…  
Entonces, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ellas no están aquí?...

– ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

Escuche una voz, al igual que note una luz en toda la oscuridad. Aquella voz, era la voz de Shuuko.

– Y-Yo… no quise hacerlo… Y-Yo jamás… quise asesinar a nadie… – Empecé a llorar como todo un niño al ser abandonado en el mundo – Y-Yo solo quería… Y-Yo solo quería l-liberarme… s-ser libre… L-Lo juro… Y-Yo también quería ser salvado…

Comence a llorar de manera escandalosa, siendo observado por una Shuuko madura frente a mí. Ella me observaba de manera sería, pero aquella seriedad se fue en un dos por tres. En un chasqueo de dedos, aquella oscuridad se había ido, y todo era un escenario tan hermoso… era un patio lleno de flores, al aire libre y increíblemente hermoso. Deje de llorar al ver tanta belleza.

– ¡Papi!

Hace años que no escuchaba aquella voz, que parecía que era mentira. Voltee lentamente hacia la dirección de aquella voz, encontrándome con quien más quería… con Alice y Violet, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros.

– Ellas te han estado esperando desde aquella desgracia… – Habló Murtons con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Ve con ellas, y se feliz, señor Johnson.

La mire por unos momentos, pero le hice caso a sus indicaciones, así que salí corriendo en dirección de mi felicidad. De aquellas personas que amaba y que seguiré amando. Las junte en un abrazo, y ellas también correspondieron. Varias luces brillantes comenzaron a rodearnos.

– Os eche de menos…  
– Nosotras igual, cariño ~

Alice me beso la mejilla, yo solo sonreía mientras aguantaba las lagrimas. Los tres volteamos hacia la dirección de Shuuko, sonriéndole.

– Gracias… – Dije, ella solo sonrió.  
– Creo a ti jamás te lo dije, ¿No?... Mi teoría de la felicidad, es que los demás sean felices ~ Pero, ese es nuestro secreto ~

Coloco un dedo en sus labios, mientras que nos guiñaba un ojo. Yo solo asentí al igual que mi familia, mientras que nos desvanecíamos en miles de lucecitas brillantes.  
Por fin, pude descansar en paz, y por fin… pude encontrar nuevamente el sentido de la _**felicidad**_.

.-

**¿Qué les pareció? No tengo mucho que decir, solo que posiblemente estare más activa, pues ya empezaron las vacaciones! xD Bueno, esto es solo un AU y prologo de mi fic "Lost Time Record". ¿Ya? Para entender, deben leer ese fic primero.  
¿Reviews?  
¡Nos vemos!**

**Jaa ne!**


	2. La intrépida pollita que se enamoro

**¡Hola! Lamento haberles hecho esperar, ¡Me encanta estar de vacaciones!  
Shuuko: - ¿Y a quien no?  
Holly: ¡Callate! *Holly le avienta una cacerola que, en vez de darle a Shuuko, le da a ella dejándola inconsciente*  
Shuuko: P-Pffft ~ Como sea, ¡Hoy toca el arco de Samantha, mejor conocida como Chica! Espero que os guste mucho ~**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, pertenece a Scott Cawthon. Lydan Murtons pertenece a la fabulosa autora "Karoru Gengar". Lo demás (o casi todo lo demás) me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Bonica {Bonnie x Chica}, relleno, posiblemente feels, etc. Los modelos utilizados son de Pole-bear**

**Segundo expediente: La intrépida pollita que se enamoro**

**.-**

**¡**_Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Samantha Jones, pero creo que todos ustedes me conocen como "Chica". Creo que ahora es mi turno ~ Bueno, tal vez mi expediente no sea del todo importante, pero si así lo quiso la autora, así será ~ Bueno, ¡Comencemos con… La intrépida pollita que se enamoro!_

.-  
***Pasado***

– A…A…¡Assshu!

Rápidamente, coloque mis manos en mi boca mientras maldecía todo lo cerca a mi ser. Con cierto nerviosismo, voltee un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándome con aquellos ojos café que tanto me gustaban. Ahora sí que la situación no podía estar peor…

– ¡Hola! ¿Quieres jugar?

Preguntó el de una manera tan amablemente que hiso mis mejillas arder. Claro, o era más lento de lo que pensaba, o realmente no se había dado que lo espiaba. Sin decir alguna palabra, salí huyendo de aquel lugar, mientras trataba de ocultar mi sonrojo. Si… esa era mi yo del pasado. Samantha Jones. Cabellos rubios, de piel blanca y orbes azules. Si, lo más típico de una extranjera…  
Sentí aquella mirada fugas detrás de mí, mientras él soltaba una tremenda risita.

– ¡Vuelve cuando quieras!

Grito él mientras yo seguía alejándome cada vez más de aquel lugar, supremamente sonrojada y avergonzada…

.-

En cuanto divise mi hogar, desacelere el paso, mientras sentía mi corazón palpitar a casi su límite. Respire pesadamente unas cuantas veces, sintiendo mis mejillas arder al límite que se camufla con la fiebre. Di un bufido mientras trataba de quitar el sonrojo que dominaba mi rostro, pero no fue muy efectivo.

– Estoy en casa…

Dije lo suficiente alto como para que se escuchara en todo el hogar donde vivía, pero parecía que nadie estaba dentro. Suspire por mis adentros, mientras que me acostaba en uno de los muebles de la sala, tratando de relajarme lo más que podía…

– ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMY~!

Claro, si no hubiese sido por ese estruendoso grito de preocupación.  
Escuche como alguien rápidamente bajaba las escaleras y sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, claro, hasta que "él" quedo frente a mí. Sentí mis hombros presionados en sus manos.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Nos tenias preocupados, muuuuuuy preocupados, Samantha!  
– B-Bueno… solo estaba dando una vuelta, F-Félix…

Empezó a llorar de manera dramática, mientras me abrazaba y limpiaba sus mocos en mi hombro… Félix es mi hermano adoptivo mayor, de cabellos rojizos y orbes de un color amarillo opaco… o al menos uno de estos. Creo que se preguntaran… ¿Por qué adoptivo, no? Bueno, antes de ser adoptada por esta familia, vivía con mi madre la cual era Maid(*) en uno de los hoteles más honorables de esta ciudad… por azares del destino, ese hotel en una mala noche, se incendio… consumiendo la vida de muchas personas, entre ellas, la de mi madre… pero, olvidemos esto.  
Suspire de mala gana mientras acariciaba un poco los cabellos de Félix, sonrojando a este en el proceso del contacto, haciendo que se separa inmediatamente de aquel incomodo abrazo.

– Descuida, ya estoy aquí… Como sea, ¿Y mamá?  
– Ah, hace como 10 minutos que se acaba de ir, ¿Por qué? Por cierto, dijo que hablaría con nosotros en cuanto volviera, no sé qué pasa con ella, anda muy rara ~

Me dio una mirada de confusión, mientras que yo se la devolvía con una expresión de desigualdad. A paso normal subí a mi habitación y me encerré en este, acostándome boca abajo en la cama y soltando un grito que se hundió en la almohada.

– ¡S-Se fijo en mi!, ¡Y N-No se dio cuenta que lo espiaba! ¡W-Waaah ~!

Soltaba pequeños quejidos de felicidad, mientras que mi seriedad se había ido por otro lado. De entre las sabanas, saque una foto de mi madre, una mujer de cabellos rubios y orbes azules, al igual que yo. Muchos decían que era la misma cara de ella, al igual que en mi forma de ser.

– Mamá, ¡Hoy por fin el me hablo! No me la creo, mamá… ¡Él me hablo!  
– ¿Quién te hablo, Samantha Jones?

Sentí como el sonrojo de mis mejillas, subía hasta mis orejas, colocándome casi en la posición de un tomate maduro. Sin dejar mi sonrisa nerviosa, voltee hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándome con un serio Félix reposado en ella, mirándome con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

– Hablas de ese tipo, el que siempre está en el parque… ¿No?

Mis mejillas estaban a puntos de explotar por tal cantidad de sangre acumuladas en ellas. De un momento a otro, empuje a Félix fuera de la puerta y cerre esta, esperando que se fuera en cualquier momento.

– ¡Mooh, vamos samy! Eres muy obvio, niña  
– ¡Largo!

Grite a todo pulmón. En cuanto escuche que bajo, me recargue y deje caer en la puerta, apretando fuerte aquella almohada amarilla entre mis brazos. De entre esta, saque una foto de aquel niño que por lo que entendía… se llamaba "Oliver". Sonreí por mis adentros, mientras abrazaba contra mi pecho aquella foto.

– ¿Acaso nuestra forma de amar es diferente….?

Pregunte a mi misma en voz baja, mientras me levantaba y me volvía a recostar boca abajo.

_"No quiero eso, quiero tenerlo cerca… tal vez sea un poco egoísta… pero, te lo ruego dios…préstame de tu magia para poder estar con él…"_ Pensé para mi misma, mientras me hundía en mis pensamientos...

.-

– ¡¿E-Es enserio, M-Mamá?!

Pregunte emocionada, a lo cual aquella mujer de ya avanzada edad respondí un "sí" muy bajo, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

– M-Mamá… ¿S-Sabes que ahí está el chico que a Samantha le gusta, n-no? – Preguntó Félix realmente nervioso, como si fuese a colapsar en cualquier momento.  
– ¿Al que siempre acosa? Nee, claro, ¿Por quién me haces pasar, cariño?

Ella alzo su pulgar en forma de aprobación, mientras que el pelirrojo colapsaba en ese momento. Yo solo me sonroje de píes a cabeza. La noticia que mi madre adoptiva nos dio ese día por la noche, es que ala siguiente mañana nosotros dos íbamos a ir a la escuela donde estudiaban casi todos nuestros vecinos, y también donde se encontraba **él**… Debía admitirlo, estaba realmente feliz con esa noticia inesperada.  
De manera rápida, bese la mejilla de la señora Miller (Apellido de la madre de Félix y de este mismo), mientras subía con toda velocidad a mi habitación y hundía mis gritos de emoción en mi garganta, ¿Dios había escuchado mis plegarias?

.-

Al dia siguiente, los dos nos levantamos muy temprano, preparándonos el desayuno y el almuerzo para ese día. La señora Miller tuvo que irse a trabajar temprano ese día, o al menos eso había dicho la nota que nos había dejado en el comer.  
En cuanto estuvimos listos, cerramos muy ansiosos la puerta. Durante el recorrido, estuvimos callados, muy callados hasta que llegamos a la escuela, donde tuvimos que ver al director y que nos llevara a nuestros respectivos salones.  
Por suerte, nos toco juntos, así que no tuvimos problema con eso.

– ¡Muy bien, niños! Hoy se integran dos personas a la clase, ¡Es una maravillosa sorpresa! Vengan, pasen ~

La maestra a pesar de estarse lamentándose por tener más niños en su clase, nos recibió de buena manera y nos presento.  
Nos dijo que podíamos sentarnos donde quisiéramos, y vimos dos lugares libres juntos. Colocamos nuestras cosas ahí, claro, sin darnos cuenta de quienes nos estaban rodeando.

– Shhh ~

Escuche como me empezaron a picotear mi brazo, haciendo que voltease a ver al responsable de aquello. Mi sorpresa fue al chocar mis ojos con los de él, mientras que este sonreía.

– ¿Tu eres la chica del parque, no? Mi nombre es Oliver Moore, espero y nos llevemos bien.

Y nuevamente, se me subió la sangre hasta las orejas, y de haber sido posible hubiese echado humo en ese momento.  
Yo respondí nerviosamente un "igual", mientras que el seguía sonriéndome de una manera muy amable. Para poder salir de aquella situación tan incómoda, trate de hablar con Félix, pero este trataba de entablar una conversación con una extraña albina de orbes rojos. Uhm… era muy tímida, diría yo.

– ¡Vamos Shuu! No seas mal educada y saluda al menos ~

Exclamo un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates con un pequeño brillo en ellos, sonriendo ampliamente ala albina detrás de él. También, hiso que volteara un chico de cabellos castaños más oscuros que estaba a su lado, de orbes azules muy destellantes y muy elegantes.

– Es cierto, Shuuko, deberías ser más abierta en cuanto a conversaciones.

Oliver sonrió, mientras nos presentaba entre nosotros.

– Él chico de orbes chocolates, se llama Lydan Murtons, La chica albina muy callada se llama Shuuko Murtons, y el chico de ojos azules es Timothy Wilson.

– E-Entonces… ¿Él y ella son hermanos?, ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eres un Wilson?!

Pregunte de manera sorprendida a mi compañero de al lado, este solo asintió. Nos explico que Shuuko, al igual que yo, había sido adoptada por la madre de ese chico de nombre "Lydan", mientras que por Timothy no me había dicho nada, solo que si, él era hijo de uno de los abogados más respetuosos de toda la ciudad, eh inclusive del país… pero decían que el ocultaba un pasado y un secreto muy oscuro y misterioso.

– Eh, cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dijo tratando de referirse a Félix, este solo le miro con indiferencia mientras que quedaba confundida.

– Félix Miller…  
– Un gusto, Félix!

Respondió Oliver alegremente, mientras que Félix no quitaba su semblante de amargado…  
¿Qué le pasaba?

.-

Al paso de un tiempo, entre nosotros, fuimos los mejores amigos…  
Creo que cada uno tenía su grupito, por si asi decirlo. Era Félix y Shuuko, Lydan y Timothy, y por último, Oliver y Yo… cada uno tenía a su amigo más cercano, pero todos en general éramos casi como hermanos…  
Sin embargo, la felicidad no dura para siempre…

Un sábado por la tarde, todos a excepción de Félix quien había pescado un resfriado y tuvo que quedarse en cama, asistimos a una fiesta por parte de Timothy, el cual, había cumplido años y lo estaba celebrando en uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos. "Fredbear's Family Diner".  
Yo… nunca había pensado que ese día, la desgracia ocurriría…

– Entonces, Samy, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?  
– ¡Esto es genial Oliver! Agradezco que Tim haya elegido este lugar para festejar… ¡Chica hiso una rica pizza que me lleno!

Me reí en ese momento, mientras que los dos estábamos sentados en el suelo al lado del Show Stage. Dimos un largo suspiro y nos sonreímos mutuamente.

– ¿Crees que Bonnie toca increíble? – Bonnie era su animatronico favorito, no podía negarle tal respuesta, a lo cual asentí rápidamente.  
– Si, ¿Tú crees que Chica es buena cocinera? Me encantaría ser como ella…

"Yo igual" fue lo que obtuve como respuesta por parte de Moore.  
Era ya tarde, pero nosotros no nos podíamos ir, pues Timothy nos había dicho que nos llevaría a nuestros respectivos hogares. Tome un pedazo de Pizza entre mis manos, mientras que empezaba a saborearla rápidamente.  
Esa era una de mis comidas favoritas.

– Hey, niños, ¡Por aquí!

Escuchamos alguien que nos hablaba, y nos sorprendimos mucho al ver de quien se trataba.  
Era Golden Freddy, la atracción secreta.

– ¡Waaaoh! ¡¿Enserio eres Golden?! – Oliver se levanto muy entusiasmado al igual que yo, pero, algo me daba mala espina cuando escuchaba la voz del animatronico.  
– Vamos niños… ¡El tiempo se acaba!

Nos enseño un gran pastel que traía entre sus manos, llamándonos la atención y haciendo que lo siguiésemos. Eso fue uno de los errores más grandes de mi vida…

Nos llevo a una sala nombrada "Backstage", donde se encontraban miles de partes de aquellos robots animadores, al igual que piezas y aceites, entre otras cosas.

– Eh?, ¿A dónde se habrá ido Golden?

Pregunte, a lo cual Oliver tampoco sabía. Escuchamos la puerta cerrarse, lo cual nos sorprendió y asusto al encontrarnos a un hombre de traje morado y cabellos castaños muy oscuros, con una mirada de psicópata que jamás olvidare.

– ¿Q-Quien es usted?

Pregunte con mucha dificultad, mientras que mis piernas temblaban. El comenzó a sonreír, mientras sacaba un cuchillo muy grande y grueso. El miedo me dominaba en ese momento.  
Vi como aquel filo se dirigía al pecho de Oliver, y por alguna razón, ese filo no llego a él… si no a mí.  
Mis piernas respondieron inconscientemente a mis pensamientos, haciendo que me interpusiera entre él y la cuchilla, apuñalándome a mí en el costado hacia mi corazón.  
Empecé a perder mucha sangre, y no podía ver nada, mi vista se había nublado completamente, y no podía respirar…  
Vi la cara de horror de Oliver, trate de decir "huye" pero nada salió de mi boca…  
Hasta que todo se volvió negro, no volví a escuchar nada…

.-

Sentí como algo se posaba en mi pecho, haciendo que despertarse rápidamente muy acelerada.  
Voltee a todos lados, encontrándome con aquel mismo lugar donde había sido asesinada. Estaba confundida en ese momento.

– ¿Qué… no… había muerto?

Pregunte, y lo que más me sorprendió, fue mi voz. No sonaba como una voz normal… sonaba como una voz artificial. Levante mis manos, no eran las mismas. Toque mi cuerpo, No era el mismo.  
Me mire al espejo… no era la misma.

–Eh…

Era el cuerpo de aquel, mi animatronic favorito, de Chica.  
En busca de respuesta, pude ver a más animatronicos en ese lado. A Freddy, a Bonnie y a Foxy. Cada uno fue despertando, primero fue Bonnie, después Foxy y por último Freddy.  
No lo podíamos creer…estábamos dentro del cuerpo de nuestro animatronicos favoritos. Empecé a sollozar, me siguió Bonnie y después Foxy, hasta que por último se nos unió Freddy.  
Sentíamos coraje, El mismo bastardo nos había arrebatado la vida… Pero, ¿Por qué?

– Oh, vamos pequeños… No deben de llorar…

Escuchamos una voz venir de la parte más sombría de aquel cuarto, y vimos una sombra. En cuanto la sombra se acerco, pudimos observar a un animatronico. Este era largo de por sí, de cabellos blancos y orbes completamente negros, solo dejando ver una pequeña pupila blanca. Vestimenta totalmente negra con franjas blancas, junto a una máscara entre sus manos.  
Si mal no nos equivocábamos, su nombre era…"The Puppet".

– Yo, al igual que ustedes… estuve involucrado en un asesinato… ¡No os ponéis triste pequeños! Tenéis la oportunidad de volver a vivir… y de vengarse…

… no estábamos completamente seguros, pero sabíamos que en parte era cierta. Esa oportunidad no la íbamos dejar pasar, y en cada que podamos… deberíamos matar.

.-

***Lost Time Record – Capitulo 10***

Y ahora, yo me encontraba ahí… observando cómo Puppet trataba de salvar a Mangle y a Lydan de morir. Claro, el también podía morir... pero no le importaba.  
De un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos en una sala oscura, siendo nuevamente aquellos infantes que alguna vez fueron cruelmente asesinados…  
Pudimos reencontrarnos con nuestras madres… Y al parecer entre ellos, los más felices eran Lydan y Timothy, ¡Venga, que hasta estaban presentando a sus madres! Esos dos no tenían remedio alguno…  
Observe a mi madre con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ella correspondió de igual manera.

– Entonces…Samy, ¿Vienes? – En ese momento, tenía dos opciones… volver con mi madre y descansar en paz… o volver con mis amigos y seguir mi vida cotiadana hasta ahora. Una dura decisión, pero me había elegido desde un principio.  
–… Mamá, si no te molesta… creo que me quedare un poco más. Estar con mis amigos… y con Oliver…Es lo que más deseo~.

Sonreí mientras un leve rubor se hacía presente en mis mejillas, ella me sonrió de la manera más hermosa que pudiese conocer. Con cuidado, beso mi frente mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, al igual que la madre de los demás, y todo nuevamente, se volvió oscuro… muy oscuro…

.-

Cuando despertamos, yo fui la última en despertar. Me explicaron todo. Sobre el sacrificio de Mangle, sobre el asesino, sobre Puppet…. Todo, completamente todo.

– Perder a alguien tan cercano a ti… debe ser realmente doloroso… – Dije mientras daba una triste sonrisa, pero al momento de sentir una mano con la mía, me sorprendi. Al ver de quien se trataba aquel agarre, no pude evitar sonreír nostálgicamente.  
– Si… es muy doloroso… pero nosotros nos dieron una segunda oportunidad, y hay que aprovecharla, ¿No?

Dijo Oliver, o más bien, Bonnie con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras besaba mi mano de una manera delicada y elegante. Me sonroje un poco, mientras asentía.

– Si… hay que aprovecharla…

Apreté el agarre de nuestras manos mientras nos mirábamos entre sí, mientras que hice algo que no había hecho hacia un tiempo debido a mi cobardía.  
Y Ahora, me encontraba de puntas, sosteniendo el rostro de Bonnie, y posando mis labios en los suyos…

.- 

**Holly: *Despierta después de un fuerte coma mientras respira agitadamente* ¡¿Q-Que paso?!  
Shuuko: Ah… Ya termino el Arco de Samy. Nada que va mal… *Sonrie pícaramente mientras exprime una toalla humeda* Anda, te toca dar respuestas mujer.  
Holly: ¡C-Cierto! E-Eh…*saca un papel* ¡Hora de los reviews!**

**Alicia Starblack**: ¡Descuida! Tu me superas por mucho, mujer, ¡Y eso que tienes 13 años! Já ~ ¡Amo tu forma de contar tus historias y la redacción! Enserio, soy fiel fan tuya, ¡Un beso y abrazo desde México! Ah, ¡Y no tardes en subir un nuevo capitulo de "Error"!

**Karoru Gengar: **De hecho, desde un principio pensaba hacer primero estos arcos antes que "Lost time record", pero sucedieron cosas y primero paso aquel fic xD ¡Me agrada que te agrade!(¿) ¡Espero que actualices pronto tus historias! ¡Un saludo desde México, Sempai!

**Estefy Tsukino: ** ¡Hace tiempo que esperaba un review tuyo, mujer! ;n; ¡Enserio, gracias por seguir esto! De hecho, hace un tiempo jugué Beyond: Two Souls y me enamore completamente, casi al punto de llorar cuando Aiden no esta :'v Y si, ¡De ahí me base para crear el escenario con los feels! ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado, y gracias por seguirme! ¡Un abrazo desde México!

**Bien… creo que ya… ehm… Por cuestiones, supongo que borrare "Respuesta transparente". Los Hater de Facebook me atacan, nggg. Y ya perdí una de mis cuentas gracias a eso :'D ¡Pero no se preocupen, volveré con más historias! Por cierto, posiblemente haya un fic de Shuuko y Lydan ewe se basara en el tercer juego :v y Shuuko estará viva (claro, si esque Karol-sama me permite utilizar su OC) y bueno, con esto acabo.  
Espero y les agrade el capitulo  
¿Reviews?**

Jaa ne!


	3. Memoria

**¡Buenas! Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para publicar esto :'v Bueno, sin más rodeos comienzo con esto :3**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's, Lydan Murtons, teorías o entre otras cosas no me pertenecen, todo va a su respectivo autor. Lo único perteneciente mío aquí es Shuuko Murtons al igual que el escrito y la idea.**

**Advertencias: Slash (:'v), mención de un PJ que no es mío, ehm ehm…¿Teorías? Uhmg… creo que es todo. Diseños utilizados de Pole-Bear.**

**Tercer Capítulo: Memoria**

.-

¡_Hola, aquí Bonnie! Oh bueno, como diría Chica, Oliver… jé. Bueno, ¡Hoy es mi turno de contar mi expediente! Aunque no creo que sea el más interesante, p-pero bueno ~ ¡Espero que les agrade mi historia!_

_.-  
_

***Pasado***

– ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Has podido recordar algo?  
–Me he sentido mejor, gracias señorita… y con respecto a lo otro…

La enfermera entendió mi silencio, y me dedico una leve sonrisa muy hermosa. Yo solo baje la mirada.

– Entonces, lo único que recuerdas es tu nombre, ¿No?

Asentí mientras juntaba mis manos, y veía con una sonrisa triste a aquella dama frente a mí. En ese momento, ella se levanto diciéndome "regreso en unos momentos", a lo cual yo asentí de forma rápida. Al escuchar la puerta ser cerrada, me levante de la camilla dirigiéndome a la ventana que se encontraba al lado de esta. Al no poder moverme mucho debido a los cables conectados a mi cuerpo, solo llegue hasta el cristal, comenzando a ver la ciudad desde aquel cristal.

– ¿Por qué esto solo me ocurre a mi?...

Hace un par de semanas, había despertado en este hospital, sin recuerdo alguno de mis familiares o incluso de quién era yo, solo recordaba mi nombre, solo recordaba "Oliver". Me habían dicho que me habían encontrado entre una pila de basura, casi muerto.  
Jamás llegue el cómo o el porqué había llegado a ese lugar. Nadie había visto como había llegado, y por ahora, no tenía a nadie que se encargara de mí...

– Vaya vaya, ¿Sigues esforzándote a ti mismo? Con la fuerza jamás llegare a ningún lado…  
– Lo siento, señorita… solo que, me agrada mucho esta vista, por alguna razón…

Volví a sentarme nuevamente en la camilla, mientras que la señorita enfermera colocaba el etescoscopio en mi pecho y tomaba mi presión cardiaca. La enfermera era algo ya grande, pero se notaba joven, era muy bonita.

– Señorita, ¿Usted tiene hijos?  
– No… desgraciadamente, soy estéril. Me es prohibido tener hijos.

Bajo un poco la mirada, mientras sonreía de manera triste y revolvía mis cabellos. Yo la mire con desentimiento, puesto a que era raro que una muchacha tan bonita como ella no pudiese tener hijos.

– Qué mal por usted, si no fuese por mi perdida de memoria, Me hubiese encantando ser su hijo señorita.

Ella me miró un poco sorprendida, pero seguía sonriendo aún como podía. Me hecho entre sus brazos, diciéndome "¿Enserio te gustaría serlo?", a lo cual yo respondí "Mis palabras siempre han sido sinceras…"

.-

Al paso de unos meses, los doctores decidieron darme de alta. Mi mayor preocupación fue… ¿Con quién me quedare? Resulta que la enfermera se ofreció para cuidarme mientras buscaban información sobre mí… a lo cual fue un hecho de resultados negativos.  
Después de eso, y al no encontrar documento alguno de mí, la señorita de nombre Isabella Smith decidió adoptarme, junto a su pareja actual… Creo que su nombre era Marty Moore. Ambos por lo que me contaron, fueron buenos amigos durante la infancia, asistiendo a una pizzería muy frecuentemente, la cual aun tenía su función abierta.  
Tuve una curiosidad por esa pizzería, así que un día de esos decidieron llevarme.

.-

– Hemos llegado, cielo, puedes bajarte.  
– Solo que ten mucho cuidado al entrar, esta pizzería aun sigue repleta de niños ~

Yo solo asentí mientras que al momento que apagaban el coche, salía corriendo a aquella pizzería tan famosa. Al entrar, encontré millones y millones de niños jugando con los animatronicos, algunos comiendo pizza y otros escuchando el show de cada robot parlante.  
Me emocione demasiado a ver a uno de los robots tocar la guitarra. ¿Olvide decir que esta es uno de mis instrumentos favoritos?

– ¿Con que Bonnie, eh Oli?  
– ¡E-Es genial, mamá, Sabe tocar la guitarra!

Ella soltó una leve sonrisa mientras a lo lejos observaba a Foxy, el cuál fue uno de sus animatronicos favoritos durante su época y hasta la actualidad.

– ¡Hey, chicos vengan! – Grito mi ahora Padre desde lo lejos, señalándonos una mesa junto a 3 sillas. Ambos nos tomamos de la mano y nos acercamos a la mesa, en esta estaba una pizza Hawaiiana (ósea, de Jamón y piña ), una de mis favoritas en toda la vida. Rápidamente me senté y me tome un pedazo de esta, comiendo tranquilamente hasta llenarme.

.-

Al paso de un rato, mis padres me dejaron ir a ver a los demás animatronicos. Estuve muy entretenido con las historias de Foxy, el pirata, contento con los shows de Bonnie y Freddy y lleno con las pizzas de Chica. Todo fue tan normal y alegre ese día. Hay me encontraba, escuchando las indicaciones de uno de los juegos de Foxy.

– **¡Yaaaar! Muy bien marineros, para-para poder jugar, debéis encontrar debajo-debajo de las mesas y sillas, unos papeles, los cuales-cuales intercambiaran por grandes tesoros, ¡Yarharhar! ¡Que comience la-la aventura!**

Rápidamente, todos empezamos a buscar bajo sillas, mesas y todo lo que pudiésemos ver en aquel lugar. Yo trate de buscar alguna mesa, pero casi todas ya estaban siendo buscadas. Sin embargo, casi al final se encontraba una muy apartada de las otras, y como nadie la había visto, decidí acercarme rápidamente.  
Escuche unos sollozos cerca de ahí, y por curiosidad, levante el mantel de la mesa, encontrándome con un niño de mi misma edad (10 años) sentando en posición fetal, llorando.

– ¿Hola?  
– V-Vete…– Me dijo él mientras trataba de limpiar aquellas lagrimas, yo solo me acerque más a él mientras quedaba a espalda de él.  
– ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunte, pero él no me respondió, y se acurruco en sus piernas. Yo me coloque abrazando mis piernas a su lado, pues el espació era poco debajo de una mesa.

Y así nos quedamos un rato, callados. El seguía tratando de parar de sollozar, y yo pues… solo miraba la nada.

– ¿P-Porque no te vas? ¿A-Acaso t-tus padres no te dijeron que no hablaras con extraños? – Dijo él, a lo cual yo respondí inconscientemente.  
– Realmente, no recuerdo si mis verdaderos padres me dijeron eso… es más, no sé si realmente alguna vez me quisieron

El se quedo callado, mientras levantaba su cabeza y me volteaba a ver.

– ¿Cómo?  
– Bueno… hace como 3 meses me encontraron inconsciente en una pila de basura, con moretones en mi rostro y variamente ensangrentado… perdí la memoria en resumen. Solo recuerdo mi nombre…

Di un largo suspiro, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa al chico de mi lado. El solo me dio otra cuestión.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
– Oliver Moore…Aunque este apellido es por mis padres adoptivos, ¿Y el tuyo?

Ese fue mi primer amigo, fue la primera vez que…

–… Timothy, Timothy Wilson…

En la que conocí al futuro Freddy…

.-

Después de mi encuentro con Timothy, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Me conto sobre su vida, como había llegado a tal grado de ser abusado por su padre, y a tal grado de llegar a ser Heterosexual. Obviamente, yo también le conté sobre mi vida, sobre cómo había despertado, él como la había pasado en el hospital, y le conté sobre la señora Isabella y el señor Marty.  
Me presento al pequeño Lydan, el cual era uno de sus viejos amigos, y el amor de su vida. Entonces, pensé "¿Sera esto una nueva aventura?"…

Y estaba en lo cierto, puesto a que si yo no hubiese perdido la memoria, jamás hubiese empezado esta trágica aventura…

Un día de esos, conocí a Samantha. Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo, verdad? Pues… d-digamos que fue un poco raro el cómo nos conocimos.  
Yo y mi actual familia habíamos salido una vez de paseo a una pradera cercana, era muy hermosa. Me contaron que en esa pradera, habían perdido a unos de sus mejores amigos, y que debido a esto, iban cada año en memoria de ellos.  
Me presente ante aquella tumba que tenía grabada varios nombres, decía:

**"_Aquí yace el alma de_**

**-Sam**  
**-Chelsea**  
**-Billy**  
**-Kevin**

** Q.E.P.D"**

Marty me conto que Kevin era su primo, era muy querido para él. Ellos habían muerto ahogados en aquella pradera.  
Después de ese deprimente momento, nos decidimos iniciar nuestro semi pinic.  
Después de la deliciosa comida que hiso Mamá, Papá y yo decidimos practicar Futbol Americano, Isabella solo nos veía sentada desde el mantel.

– ¡Buena atrapada, Oliver!  
– ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Hay va!

Devolví con todas mis fuerzas aquel balón ovalado, haciendo que cayera un poco lejos. "¡Buen lance!" fue lo que dijo Marty mientras salía corriendo detrás del balón.

– ¡V-Váyanse de aquí!

Escuche la voz de alguien decir aquellas palabras de forma desesperada, llamándome la atención y dirigiéndome a la dirección de aquella dulce voz. Pase unas cuantas bancas [**N/A**: Al menos a la pradera donde yo iba había bancas…; w ; ], para encontrarme a una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy hermosos, arriba de una banca, mientras esta la rodeaban varios pollitos.  
Rápidamente, me arme de valor y fui hasta a ella, asustando a todos los pollitos que estaban a su alrededor, y dándole la mano para que bajase.

– ¿Estás bien? Parecías realmente asustada…  
– E-Eh… s-si…G-Gracias por salvarme…eh…  
– Oliver, un gusto ~

Sonreí mientras la chica frente a mi colocaba sus manos en su espalda y jugueteaba con sus dedos, con la mirada gacha.

– Aunque no entiendo… ¿Por qué huías de esos pollitos? Son realmente inofensivos ~  
– E-Es un trauma…D-De pequeña cuidaba muchos pollitos p-pero… s-siempre los hacían caldo…

Quería explotar de la risa en ese momento, pero como todo caballero, me aguante. No sabía que existían esos tipos de trauma en la gente. Me voltee para poder limpiar las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, debido a que me estaba desacojonando por dentro de la risa. Para cuando voltee, ella ya no estaba. ¿Cuál podría ser su nombre?

.-

Al paso de los días, me encontraba seguidamente con ella, sin embargo… eso se volvió "acoso" después de tres meses siguiéndome…  
Aunque no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Siempre pensé que esa niña era muy especial.  
Durante esos días, llego una nueva estudiante a la escuela. Era un poco extraña, pues su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran rojos. Mi mayor sorpresa fue al saber que aquella niña de nombre "Shuuko" era la nueva hermana de Lydan. Parecía muy nerviosa y torpe, y lo era. Pero al final logre llevarme bien con ella.

Justamente un día, llego a estudiar a mi misma escuela aquella niña que conocí en la Pradera. Llego con quien parecía ser su hermano mayor. Sus nombres eran Samantha Jones y Félix Miller.

Logre llevar una buena relación con Samantha, pero con Félix… era un poco más difícil. Con quien se llevaba mejor aquel tipo de cabellos rojos era con la albina.  
¿Me creerán que una vez el mismo me dijo que le gustaba Samantha? Ni yo mismo me la creí… pero no la quería forzar a que eligiera a su amor, así que llegamos al acuerdo de que al paso del tiempo, decidiríamos quien era mejor para ganarse su corazón.

.-

Llegue a mi hogar, siendo recibido por mi madre de cabellos castaños.

– ¡Bienvenido, cariño!  
– Mamá, ¿Cómo papá logro conquistarte?

Observe como a ella se le ponía la cara roja de vergüenza, mientras tartamudeaba varias cosas sin sentido.

– ¿P-Porque me lo preguntas, cielo?  
–E-Ehmm… bueno, aquel día que fuimos a la pradera… conocíaunachicaquemeencantodesdelaprimeravezquelavi. – Dije aquello tan rápido, que ella no entendió ni pio, pero gracias a mi facilidad de sonrojarme, descubrió aquello.  
– Así que te enamoraste, ¿Eh?... ¿No crees que eres muy joven para eso? Como sea… ven, te daré unos consejos.

Ella me empezó a contar su experiencia con Marty cuando eran pequeños y el gran apoyo que se dieron mutuamente cuando sus amigos murieron. Me dijo que él fue el único que la entendió y que fue eso, lo que encendió la chispa de su amor.  
Le decía cosas bonitas como "Bella", incluso la trataba como si fuera una Bella Pirata.  
Entonces, entendí que si quería conquistar a la persona que me gustaba, debía tratarla de una buena manera y ser todo un Capitán de primera, como diría su padre.

.-

Con los consejos de mi Madre, pude tratar mejor a la rubia, pero Félix tampoco se quedaba atrás. Comenzaba a decirle "Samy" en vez de Samantha, pues a mi madre en vez de decirle "Isabella" le decían "Bella" o "Isa". Una vez tuve la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que quería, aquella vez que fue el cumpleaños de Timothy y lo celebramos en "Fredbears Family Diner".  
Pero jamás llegue a decírselo, un desgraciado había robado el traje de Golden Freddy, atrayéndonos a él y asesinándonos en el acto.  
Aún no olvidare aquel acto heroico por parte de Samy… aquella vez que se interpuso entre la bala y yo, haciendo que ella muriese en el acto.  
Al final, trate de escapar de aquel tipo, pero tampoco lo logre…  
Mi alma quedo atrapada en ese lugar, pero… me dejaba ir a donde quiera que yo quisiera… sufriendo.

.-

¿Saben que más no olvidare? La cara de horror de mi madre, Isabella, al decirle que yo jamás llegaría nuevamente a casa diciendo "¡Ya llegue mami!" con mi típica voz alegre.  
Eso la llevo a la desesperación… el saber que eres estéril y tu hijo aunque fuese adoptivo estuviese muerto, lleva a cualquiera a la desesperación y suicidio… ¿No?... Yo vi como ella enterraba de forma violenta e innecesaria aquel filoso cuchillo en su pecho, muriendo repentinamente ante el hecho…  
Marty no aguanto tampoco tanta tragedia… y su única salida, fue tirarse de un puente para saciar todo el dolor…

.-

Después de un tiempo en "desconexión" con el mundo verdadero, desperté. Sentí el peso nuevamente, sentí el piso, las paredes, pude sentirme nuevamente vivo… pero bueno, no como yo quisiera.

– **¿Qué…es…esto?**

Mi voz era robótica. En busca de respuestas, pude encontrarme con la animatronic, Chica. Ella al verme, me abrazo, mientras que los demás –Freddy y Foxy- despertaban.  
Al final un animatronico más, llamado "The Puppet", nos dijo que esta era nuestra segunda oportunidad de vivir… y tomar venganza contra el bastardo que nos había arrebatado nuestra vida

.-

***Lost Time Record – Capitulo 10***

Y ahora, me encuentro aquí… frente a mi Madre adoptiva nuevamente. Ella me extendió la mano muy amable. Yo la seguía mirando con una sonrisa.

– Oli, Papá y yo te estamos esperando…

Un nudo en la garganta se me hiso presente. No sabía que elegir. Tenía dos opciones: Volver a la misma historia de ayer…o continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente. Seguir condenado a esta vida, o descansar por fin en paz. Seguir con mis amigos nuevamente, o… verlos nunca más.

Después de una pelea mental en mí mente, decidí algo de lo que, probablemente, me arrepentiría… pero todo ser humano comete errores. Tome la mano de mi madre… y la cerré suavemente, mientras cerraba mis ojos con tranquilidad.

– Veras… mamá, es extraño…A pesar del paso de los años, Aun sigo sin recordar nada…

Observe como Samy hablaba con su mamá, a lo cual yo nuevamente suspire.

– Pero… gracias a esto, por fin eh comenzado a vivir como debo… probablemente, cometa este error, pero soy un ser humano después de todo…¿No? ~

Sentí algunas lagrimas resbalar mis mejillas, pero quería seguir sonriendo a pesar de aquella triste despedida.  
No la volvería a ver jamás.

– Si, los humanos cometemos errores… Además, ¿Es ella, no? La chica de aquel día… de aquel día que me dijiste que te enamoraste…

Ella me llevo a sus brazos, a aquellos cálidos brazos que siempre me acurrucaban cuando tenía miedo. Comencé a llorar escandalosamente, como si de un recién nacido se tratase. Y esque aquel agudo dolor, ya no lo aguantaba.  
Me hiso verla a los ojos, ella sonreía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

– Descuida, Marty y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Oliver…

La abrace con fuerza, mientras que trataba de calmarme lo más que podía.  
Ella correspondió a mi abrazo, mientras se desvanecía en varias lucecitas brillantes.

– Creo que jamás te había dicho esto, Mamá… pero, te quiero…  
– Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño conejito…

.-

Desperté con un agudo dolor en mi IA, dándome cuenta que estaba en el Corne Prize. Me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo a Kid's Cove, donde había sucedido toda la tragedia. Me encontré con Puppet, el cuál era el único despierto entre los demás, pues ellos por lógica se encontraban durmiendo.  
Todos despertaron, la última en despertar fue Samantha. Le explicamos toda la tragedia, todo. Ella se conmociono ante el sacrificio de la zorrita blanca.

– Perder a alguien tan cercano a ti… debe ser muy doloroso…  
– Si, es muy doloroso… pero a nosotros nos dieron una segunda oportunidad, y hay que aprovecharla, ¿No? – tome su mano, y la bese con delicadeza, recibiendo un "Sí, hay que aprovecharla…" por parte de ella.

¿Qué paso después? Cerramos nuestros expedientes con nuestro beso, con nuestro primer, cálido y dulce beso…

.-

**-Se truena los dedos- Bien, me he quebrado la cabeza pensando un expediente para Bonnie. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no tenía pensado tomar en cuenta a Oliver/Bonnie como un PJ secundario. Yo lo tenía previsto como uno de relleno… Pero, en cuanto leí nuevamente "Mi bella pirata" de Estefy Tsukino, se me vino la inspiración. Debido a que borre "Respuesta Transparente" y no pude colocar su OC (Isabella) en el, pensé en hacer esta compensación y colocarla aquí, el Lost time memory.  
Principalmente, modifique algunas cosillas… como que Marty no murió y que fue Kevin, y que todos ellos murieron ahogados… en fín. ¡Por favor no me demandes Tsukino-sama!  
Hora de los reviews ~**

**lightjeffdarkness: **¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias por leer leído y dejar tu review!

**Estefy Tsukino: **¿Enserio? ¡Yo igual! Maldita sea, lloro cada vez que veo ese minigame ;w; esque… hay, me da un no sé que(¿). ¡No te preocupes, sempai! Como compensación, coloque a tu OC aquí, ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Horrible, eh? Lo sé, no soy buena siguiendo OC's –c matha- ¡Gracias por tu review, espero el capítulo 15 de "Mi bella pirata"!

**Karoru Gengar: **¿Enserio le gustaría que lo subiera, Sempai? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Le juro que no le fallare!  
Shuuko: Hermanito… todos sabemos que Timothy/Freddy y tu, se aman mutuamente… Recuerdo aún cuando tratabas de convencerte de ser Heterosexual…-suspira de mala gana mientras le sonríe a su contrario-  
Holly: Como sea, Shuuko, ¡Vete preparando que volveras alas tuyas, y tu también, Lydansito! ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Alicia Starblack:** Samy tiene 10 añitos, osea, asi a lo Gasai Yuno(¿) x'D –la mira desde lejos mientras abraza a Baloo, digo, Freddy- Yo también amo a los hermanos oso(¿) 7u7 –le pegan- Oe, siempre escribes mi nombre con "cé" en vez de "ká". Xké :^( ¿Qué acaso no me hamas? –ella misma se descojona riéndose- Oieee 7w7 ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? si gustas, puedes ir a revisar mi biografia, It's free(?) ¡Gracias por leer y dejar tu review!

**Por otro lado… no se si incluír a Golden, ya que en LTR, solo lo coloque como animatronico, no como un alma… aunque, tratare de hacer lo que pueda. (Posiblemente lo coloque al final, como un extra.) Bueno, ya es tarde y el cambio de horario me afecta ;_; ¡Nos leemos luego!**

Jaa ne!


	4. El atardecer de ayer (parte 1)

**Hola! :v ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya regresaron a clases? ^^ Mitte… bueno, ¡Aquí os traigo otro cap. De Lost Time Memory! X3 Primero que nada, este expediente se dividirá e partes (ósea, dos o tres capítulos), ya que al escribirlo pues resulto ser muy largo (siempre primero lo hago a mano y después lo paso a Móvil) y pues no me gusta contar todo de un jalón, Mwehehe~ En fin, ¡Comencemos!**

**Disclaimer: Creo que ya saben que lo único perteneciente mío aquí, es Shuuko Murtons, ¿No? (Aparte me da paja escribir todo(¿) )**

**Advertencias: Ehm Ehm… realmente no sé si poner advertencias, pero… pondré que Feelings, relleno, y confusiones. Meh, lo demás ahí se verá.**

**Capitulo cuatro: El Atardecer De Ayer**

**.-  
**_  
E-Ehm… ¡Hola a todos! Supongo, uhm… M-Mi nombre es Félix, pero creo que varios de ustedes me conocen como Foxy, ¿No? Como sea… hoy me toca hablar sobre mi expediente. Sobre __**La historia de una desagradable mirada a los ojos**__._

.-

***Pasado***

Bueno, comencemos con lo primero… Yo a comparación de mis amigos, lleve una vida "Normal" por si así decirlo. Mi madre y mi padre eran muy felices viviendo juntos… se entendían el uno al otro. Pero bueno, él al ser parte del ejército marino, tuvo que irse por órdenes de este… desde ese momento, jamás volvimos a saber de él.

– Entonces, pequeño tritón… ¿Lo entiende, no? A partir de ahora, estas a cargo de la navegación, marinero…– Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dedico mi padre, mientras me daba su gorra con el logo del ejercito y me sacudía mis rebeldes cabellos.  
– ¡Claro papi! Pero, ¿A dónde vas?

Mi yo de cuatro años en ese momento, no entendía el porqué mi Padre nos dejaría, solos. El nunca me respondió, solo sonrió diciéndome "Papá volverá lo más pronto posible".  
Esa fue la última vez que mí a mi padre sonreír.

Desde aquel momento, en el cuál mi padre se fue, mi madre fue muy sobre protectora conmigo. Me encariñaba, me protegía, me cuidaba… me daba todo el calor maternal que pude tener. Pero como yo era pequeño, jamás pude comprender porque mi madre evitaba el hablarme de mi padre. Siempre que hablaba de él, comenzaba a llorar y no podía continuar, haciendo que yo siempre me quedase con la duda.(*)

.-

Desde niño, tuve una obsesión con el piano. Siempre veía los documentales, concursos, eh incluso las historias sobre esto. Me encantaban los sonidos que emitía el piano, era como un arcoíris lleno de felicidad, con más colores que de lo común.

Al cumplir cuatro años, mi madre me inscribió a una academia de Piano. Yo me alegre mucho, pues era la primera vez en la que tocaría un piano de verdad.  
¿Cómo sería tocarlo?, ¿Sería tal como y yo pensaba?, ¿Aprendería mucho de eso?  
Eso y más me preguntaba en cuanto estaba sentado, frente a mí, varios niños de mi edad y alguno que otro mayor que yo. Estuve asistiendo a esa escuela por más demedio año, pues durante esto, mi madre decidió adoptar a Samantha.  
Samantha… el primer amor de mi vida. Su amabilidad, destreza, y belleza… hicieron que me enamorara de ella. A pesar de ser más joven que yo, era mucho más inteligente. Fue a la persona ala cuál más quise a mi vida… aparte de mis padres.

– Entonces… ¿Tu nombre es Samantha, no?

Le pregunte a aquella niña de unos hermosos cabellos rubios y unos grandes y brillosos orbes azules. Era mi mundo el poder estar con ella. Ella asintió tímidamente, abrazando un peluche de una gallina entre sus brazos. Imaginaos a una hermosa chica asustada, que se está aferrando a ti… ¿Ya? Pues algo así era el sentimiento de ese momento cuando conocí a aquella introvertida niña.  
Pero todo aquel amor a ella, se rompió y hundió en cuanto conoció a Oliver, aquel niño tan educado que cualquier mujer de diferentes edades se enamoraría de él. La primera vez que lo conocí… fue durante una salida a la pradera más cercana de casa.

– ¡Samy! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Demonios… esa niña, como siempre desapareciendo…

Suspire de mala gana mientras por aquel hermoso prado, buscara a la dueña de mi corazón… si es que puedo llamarla así. No la encontraba, y por un momento maldije el dejarle sola por un momento. Ella tenía un sentido de la orientación PESIMO, y si se encontraba con algún pollito, la cosa iría peor…

– ¡V-Váyanse de aquí!

Escuche gritar a la voz de Samantha, haciendo que me alertara al momento de escucharle de aquella manera tan desesperada. A paso rápido, fui hasta aquella dirección de donde provenía la voz.  
Al llegar, solo vi de lejos como un chico de cabellos negros y orbes de igual color. Vestido de una bermuda floreada azul y una playera del mismo color, ayudaba a Samy con los pollitos que le rodeaban.  
Hablaron un poco, hasta que él se volteo, siendo mi oportunidad para poder traerla con mi madre nuevamente.  
Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, y le tome de la mano, cubriéndole sus labios para que ninguna palabra saliera de esta. Solo observe como a aquel niño le decían "¡Oliver, ya es hora de irnos!".  
En cuanto estuvimos lo más cerca posible a mi madre, la solté, ella me miro con enfado mientras me pellizcaba mi brazo.

– ¡N-No me vuelvas a asustar así, idiota!  
– ¡A-Ah, d-duele Samantha, S-Suelta!

Ella me soltó, claro, no sin antes darme como extra una patada en la rodilla. Así era ella, muy llorona pero ruda a la vez.

.-

Después de aquello, resulto que aquel chico vivía por nuestra colonia. Desde ese momento, Samantha no dejaba de acosarle… era muy raro que no llegara a su cuarto a encerrarse y decir "¡Lo vi!" o "¡Hablo conmigo!" como toda colegiala enamorada. Y Aunque mi corazón doliera al verle enamorada de otro… era feliz por ella, solo por ella, seguía sonriendo.

Una noche, mi madre nos dio la noticia de que asistiríamos a la escuela donde solían asistir todos los vecinos, a lo cual yo colapse, pues bien sabia que en ese lugar estaba ese tal Oliver, mientras que Jones celebraba con mucha alegría. Sin embargo… nunca llegue a pensar que en ese lugar estaría una segunda oportunidad para amar.

.-

– ¡Muy bien niños! Hoy se integraran dos personas a la clase, ¡Es una maravillosa sorpresa! Vengan, pasen ~

Nos dijo nuestra actual maestra mientras hacía señas de que pasáramos, a lo que nosotros hicimos caso. Nos llamo la atención dos lugares que estaban juntos y vacios, así que nos sentamos ahí. Mi desagrado fue al ver a la primera persona que le hablo Samy. Era ese tal Oliver.  
Mis celos volvían a mí, y no lo niego, ¿A quién no le ha pasado esto?  
Puse una cara de mala gana, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Voltee a mi derecha en busca de algo con que entretenerme…  
fue la primera vez que la vi a _**Ella.**_

– ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Félix ~

De cabellos largos y blancos, nerviosa y torpe. Y postrada en una silla de ruedas. Sin duda alguna, ella era alguien extraña y llena de misterios…posiblemente.  
Ella no respondió, simplemente, se encogió.

– ¡Vamos Shuu! No seas maleducada y saluda al menos ~  
– Es cierto, Shuuko, deberías ser más abierta en cuanto conversaciones.

Dos chicos de cabellos castaños, orbes azules y chocolates, sentados frente a mí, dijeron aquello ala albina junto a mi lado. Esta reacciono de manera nerviosa, sudando frío y moviendo sus manos sin resultado alguno.  
"Mi vida será muy interesante a partir de ahora…" fue lo que pensé mientras que Oliver nos presentaba.

.-

¿Habéis escuchado bien a Vincet, no? Si no es así… debo decirles que verdaderamente, me enamore de Shuuko. ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran… eso es algo que ni yo entiendo.  
Todo comenzó durante una tarde en un día de verano, y al ser verano, para mí no era nada bueno.  
El sol brillaba, y lleno de risas, las personas muestran su ánimo elevado.  
Yo solo las miro, pasando entre la multitud, después de una larga noche en vela.

– Maldición…

Gruñe por lo bajo, mientras tomaba mi cabeza y sentía el sudor dominar en mi frente. Como odiaba esos días de verano. Con ojos furiosos y llenos de indignación, las personas me evitan pero de ellas… solo logre captar una.

– ¡B-Buenos días!

Ella dice "Buenos días", estirándose y mostrando una gran sonrisa, con su cabello desordenado ahí estaba ella.

– Ah, Shuuko…  
– ¡B-Buenos días, Félix-kun!  
– Deja esa costumbre japonesa, idiota…  
– ¡L-Lo siento! W-Waaah

Le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Si bien era de carácter serio y suicida, solía ser blando cuando se trataba de ella. Me cruce de brazos mientras daba un largo suspiro, mientras que empujaba la silla de Murtons, sorprendiéndola.

– ¡E-Espera! ¡L-Lydan m-me dijo q-que le e-esperase!  
– Uhm, dale con lo mismo. No creo que se enoje porque te llevo al salón, ¿O sí?

Ella se sonrojo levemente de vergüenza, mientras se quedaba callada y dejaba que le llevase en todo el camino.  
Con ella, fue mi primera amistad.

– ¡Y es que debéis creer, niños! El amor es algo muy hermoso, te hace ver la vida de otra manera ~

Yo ya no creía nada del amor. Desde mi decepción amorosa (**) había dejado de creer en todo eso. Voltee a ver de reojo a Shuuko, la cual, escuchaba ansiosa y atentamente las palabras de nuestra profesora… Ahora que lo pienso… Antes de que me diera cuenta, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
"¿Es un amor fugaz?" me dije en mi mente. "No… no estoy interesado." Reafirme y trate de convencerme a mí mismo.

Realmente, jamás supe qué tipo de sentimiento era aquel.

– ¿F-Félix?... ¿F-Félix?... ¡FÉLIX!

Salte de mi asiento gracias a la voz de Murtons, la cual, estaba frente de mi asiento sosteniendo una hoja. Tome mi cabeza, mientras con mi mano libre sentía el pulso de mi corazón algo desenfrenado… sí que había sido un susto de los buenos. Observe con furia a Shuuko, armando un escándalo y alzándole la voz.

– ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Shuuko Murtons!  
– ¡G-Gomenasai! W-Waah

Ella coloco llorosos sus orbes rojos, algo que me ablando el corazón. Me sonroje levemente, mientras rascaba mi mejilla con nerviosidad. "La hiso llorar", "Que malo es Félix con ella", "Ella es quien habla con él", y muchas más frases, inundaban en el salón mientras nos veían directos. Me sentía jodidamente intimidado.

–…P-Perdón… Tks, como sea. ¿Qué querías?

Pregunte de mala gana mientras le golpeaba suavemente su frente, ella me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Me gusto mucho la historia de la maestra! Mira, hice un dibujo de nosotros ~

Hablo ella alegremente, mientras me entregaba aquella hoja ya arrugada. Yo bufe por lo bajo, mientras veía el dibujo. Aquel dibujo responsable de que en ese momento, pareciera totalmente un tomate bien cosechado.

El dibujo trataba de lo que pareciera yo y ella, ella vestida de blanco y yo de negro, ella tomándome las manos al igual que yo y ella, ella y yo… b-besándonos.  
Alce mi mirada para poder verla, pero me pregunto porque, no la puedo mirar a la cara.  
"N-No tiene nada que ver con eso… ¡Aah, que molesto!" dije a mente mientras hacía bolita aquel papel y se lo daba a Shuuko, esta solo me miro con una sonrisa falsa.

– ¿N-No te gusto?  
– ¿Y tienes el valor de preguntarlo? E-Eh…

Mis palabras no salieron al ver aquellos ojos rojizos con los míos, sonrojándome más en el proceso.

– Ehm… si… pero, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
– ¡Mooh! ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? ¡La promesa, tonto!

Observe con cara de "No entiendo ni un carajo" ala albina, esta solo reprocho, mientras señalaba hacia arriba. En ese momento, recordé la promesa.

_**.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-**_

Era justamente uno de mis primeros días en la escuela. Unos relajados días. Olvide aquel lugar que tanto me destrozaba el corazón (***), y día tras día, me siento en el último lugar de aquel salón, como si tratara de alejarme.  
"¿Entonces, que te parece?" Como si volviera a intentarlo, pareciera que el innumerable libro de textos dijo algo.

– Hoy tampoco vendrán ellos…

El único con quien me llevaba bien, era con Lydan y Timothy, pero habían enfermado, así que no vendrían nuevamente hoy a la escuela.  
"Si tu lo pudieras realizar, ¿No sería mejor?" escuche a mi conciencia decir, mientras recibía en mi asiento un papel reciclado con 3 dígitos de excelencia. (****)  
Escuche una risa nerviosa al lado mío, junto a mi lado, mientras recibe su examen con una calificación baja.

– C-Creo que tendré que volver a intentarlo…

"Que tonta" dije a mi mismo, mientras observaba a Shuuko, aquella niña invalida media hermana de Lydan. No le hice mucho caso, así que me quede observando la ventana a mi lado.  
No me importa el mundo exterior, las respuesta solo se irán de inmediato…  
Voltee de reojo al escuchar una leve risilla más cálida justo a mi lado, encontrándome con la de orbes rojos haciendo trizas su papel. Con algunos (o varios) cortes en el papel, hiso una figurilla, algo que al parecer era una grulla.

– ¿Por qué haces eso?  
– E-Eh?... pues veras… es aburrido ~

Me respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras que quedaba en mi la duda. Escuche el timbre del receso, haciendo que yo de manera rápida, saliera disparado a la azotea. El lugar más cálido que conocía, llevando entre mis manos aquel examen.

Al llegar al lugar, sentí el aire golpear mi pecho y rostro, mientras que el aire jugaba con mis cabellos. Me acerque a aquella reja que marcaba el límite de aquel lugar. La apreté con fuerza, mientras bajaba mi mirada.

Me pregunto porque ella siempre se esmera en acercarse a mí.

– Por favor, no toques este corazón que quiere desaparecer…

Rogué en voz baja, mientras sentía un dolor en mi pecho. ¿Alguna vez habéis pensado en suicidarse? , ¿Habéis pensado que haría la gente si no estuvieran? Yo mucho… demasiado. Quería desaparecer. No… quería desaparecer el dolor.  
Hoy al igual que siempre, no puedo entender al mundo, ni nada en absoluto. Hablo solo conmigo mismo… mientras escucho aquellas palabras que tanto me duelen.  
"Que tipo más frio."

Apreté más entre mis manos el examen, y tomándole con coraje, lo rompí en miles de pedazos, dejando que se fuera a la par del tiempo. No sirve de nada armar una respuesta ahora, cuando todo es tan obvio…

– ¿Por qué si yo muriera… alguien me reemplazaría?

Me pregunte a mí mismo, sin contar que había una presencia que había escuchado todo. Rápidamente, ella se acerco, con su bufanda roja, me atrajo a ella.  
Ella solo sabía sonreír hasta en los peores momentos.

– Incluso el murmurarlo, es estúpido ~

Hiso que volteara a verla, encontrándome con aquellos cabellos blancos y esos ojos rojos que… ¡Buah! Simplemente, me encantaban y siguen encantando…

– Eh?, ¿Por qué? – dije sorprendido, mientras me volteaba a para verle mejor.  
– ¿Por qué? ¿Aun tienes el descaro de decirlo? Vaya que eres idiota, tan solo… compárame contigo. Tú podrás trabajar, yo no. Tu podrás tener hijos, yo no. Tu podrás casarte, y-  
– Tu te casaras conmigo

Ella me miro sorprendida, mientras que yo, no me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tanto sus mejillas como las mías, ardieron. Yo solo titubee un montón de cosas, ella solo sonríe.

– ¿Es una promesa?

¿Cómo negarle a esa mirada tan alegre tal esperanza? Era como golpear a un cachorro debajo de la lluvia.

– C-Claro…

Y solo escuchamos el ruido del timbre de entrada.

_**.-.-Fin FLASHBACK.-.-**_

  
Maldije a mis adentros, mientras sudaba frío en ese momento. ¿En qué lio me había metido?

– C-Cierto, perdón… lo había olvidado.

– ¡Mooh~ tu olvidas todo Félix!

Hiso un leve puchero, mientras se echaba a reír. Jamás le había visto tan confiada, siempre solía ser la tipilla solitaria y tímida.

– Vaya Vaya, los acabo de atrapar, pilluelos…

Ambos nos quedamos pálidos al escuchar la voz tétrica de la maestra, al cual, nos veía con maldad en sus ojos.

– S-Shuuko…– dijo Lydan  
– A alguien la castigaran ~… – Hablo esta vez Tim, tratando de burlarse de Shuuko.  
– Mi más grande lastimas para ustedes dos…– Lamentó Oliver.  
– Estúpido hermano… – Y por último, comento la tonta de Samantha.

.-

El castigo que tuvimos por no poder responderle bien una simple multiplicación… fue tener que quedarnos toda la tarde en la escuela, estudiando hasta que la maestra se le diera la gana. ¿A que no hay peor castigo que ese?

– Entonces, si multiplicamos este número y lo convertimos al cuadrad-

El sonido de un gas humano, se hiso presente en la sala, haciendo que Shuuko y yo nos viéramos mutuamente. Con la mirada, supimos que no fuimos nosotros, así que vimos ala sobrante de ese momento.

– D-Disculpen… ¡V-Voy al baño!

Y como si se tratara del propio corre caminos, salió disparada a los baños de mujeres.  
Al estar en un incomodo silenció, lo único que hice fue sacar mis audífonos y poner la radio desde mi celular. Murtons saco su libreta y empezó a dibujar.

Pasaron:  
-10 minutos  
-15 minutos  
-20 minutos  
-25 minutos  
-1 hora

Y al jodida maestra no llegaba. Nuevamente, el silencio era normal, y yo bosteza, en el salón estábamos solo los dos. Y me molesta, aunque ponga la radio de una manera perezosa.

Me había hartado, así que me había decidido ir a buscar a la generadora de aquel castigo.

– Tchs, ¡Ya me harte! Si no viene la traeré alas… ma…las…

Me levante de forma descuidada, poniéndome totalmente expuesto.  
Y es que, solo estaba pretendiendo escuchar, todo este tiempo los auriculares que no estaban conectados… a ningún lado.

"Cuando el tiempo pase, ella lo olvidara…ese será el caso" trate de convencerme, mientras tenía a una Shuuko confundida por mi actitud en ese momento, como si le hubiese puesto muy poca importancia a mi actitud.  
De alguna manera estoy siendo muy obstinado.

– ¡N-No es lo que piensas!... B-Bueno s-sí, ¡P-Pero!

Pero me pregunto porque, no puedo expresarlo con palabras, incluso cuando estoy de mal humor… ¡Las palabras no salen!  
Y por pura acción, golpee la cara de Shuuko.

– E-Eh… ¡L-LO SIENTO!

Lydan me iba a matar, y de eso estaba seguro, pues Lydan y Shuuko era como si se tratara de Yo y Samantha. Curiosamente, las palabras las transmití con mi "actitud".  
Ella volteo a verme, mientras se tomaba su ya roja mejilla. Joder que el golpe era demasiado rojo y notable.

– ¡Q-Que malo!  
– ¡N-No q-quis-se h-hacerlo! ¡L-Lo j-juro!

Me bloquee con mis propias palabras, yo nunca tartamudeaba.  
"Si este sentimiento va a continuar, no puede ser tan malo… ¿no?" De alguna manera, estoy actuando con timidez.

– P-Parece que estas feliz el día de hoy…  
– ¡¿Q-Que acaso no vez que estoy molesto?!

Bueno, debería ser ella quien estuviera enojada… pero ella seguía sonriendo. Pellizque su mejilla con suavidad. Pero se la deje… y comencé a reír. De alguna manera, si me sentía feliz. Shuuko se contagio de mi risa.

– H-Hay que hacer e-esto todos los días~

Dijo ella entre risas, mientras se tomaba su estomago y limpiaba sus lagrimas a causa de su tremenda risa. Yo solo asentí, mientras tomaba mi mochila y guardaba en el mi móvil con los auriculares. Pude ver que estaba lloviendo, así que tuve que llevar paraguas ese día. Sin decir nada, tome la silla de Murtons mientras la guiaba por las escaleras especiales, ayudándole a ir hasta la salida, donde, estaba una ambulancia llevándose a la maestra.  
Al parecer, alguien había comido mucho picante ese día.

– ¿Uhm?, ¿Qué buscas, Shuuko?

Pude notar palidez en su rostro, al igual que una cara de espanto.

– O-Olvide mi paraguas…

La mire de reojo, mientras daba un largo y fuerte suspiro. Esa niña no tenía remedio alguno. Le di mi mochila al igual que el paraguas, mientras ella me miraba confundida.

– Solo por esta vez, te llevare a tu casa, tonta…

Ella sonreía tan alegre, que parecía mentira. Abrió el paraguas mientras trataba de taparnos a los dos, pero por la poca altura que tenía la silla, no podía. Por última opción, decidí mojarme yo. Y aunque ella repelo muchas veces, al final acepto.

"¿Qué es este sentimiento que no me deja en paz?..."

.-

**(*) = El padre de Félix murió durante su servicio ala marina, pero la señora Miller pensó que si le decía a Félix sobre esto, se sentiría mal, asi que nunca se lo contó (aunque en si el ya era suicida…)**

**(**)= ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que Félix había retado a Oliver a ganarse el corazón de Samy? Bueno, Oliver como todos sabemos, gano. Así que el corazón de Félix se rompió y se puso más emo de lo que ya era :v**

**(***)= Despues de su decepción amorosa, decidió apartarse de Samantha, decidiendo sentarse hasta el final del salón. (aunque Shuuko le siguió :'v )**

**Listo! :3 ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué tal lo de la maestra? xD En fin, por cierto, nuevamente ire a mi horario de subir un capitulo de semana más tardar, la escuela es caca :'c pero si no la acabo viviré en la calle. En fin, ¡Hora de los reviews!**

Alicia Starblack: **¡Como siempre, la primera en dejar Review! Ahí, no es mi culpa que llores(¿) –Observa a como Blanca se presenta a ella, y como toda pendeja, ella hace el signo de paz(¿)- Un gusto Blanquita(¿) xD :v ¿SummerTime? Me suena a SummerTime Record(¿) :'v –esta obsesionada con Kagerou Project- ¡Gracias por el review!**

Estefy Tsukino: **¡Que no es nada mujer! No me gusta dejar a una de mis autoras favoritas tiradas nwn ¿Enserio te gusto? Omfg, te amo yo igual con toda mi jodida vida *corazón Gay* ¡No te preocupes! Como dije, lo hice de compensación, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres c: ¡Gracias por el review! Espero y te agrade el capitulo.**

Karoru Gengar: **Y eso que no le pungo sentimiento, Phum ~ XD  
Shuuko: EJHEM. ¿Quieres que cuente los corazones con el nombre de "Tim" en tu libreta? Tonto ~ -le saca la lengua infantilmente(¿)-  
Holly: Shuuko, tonta. ¡Descuida Lydan! Prometo no ponerte tan gay… -esta cruzando los dedos(¿)-  
¡Gracias por el review!**

**Bueno, tengo pensados muchos proyectos para este verano. Por ejemplo, el fic de Shuuko y Lydan juntos , y un fic completo de Mangle x Foxy [ askdjaskld ]. Prometo publicarlos pronto, solo…denme tiempo ;w; ¡También juro que trato de ponerle sentimiento a los capítulos! Pero no me sale :'c Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido. ¡Mañana tengo escuela! Y ya es tarde, bueno, buenas noches~.**

**Jaa ne!**


	5. Respuesta Transparente (parte 2)

**¡Buenas! Perdón por el retraso, últimamente eh tenido mi agenda ocupada, y pues voluntariamente eh decido tomar clases de inglés. Soy re pésima en eso. En fin, ¡Aquí tienen su capítulo disque semanal! Y si, disque… porque ahora no creo poder subirlo cada semana (¿).**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddys no es mío, lo único que me pertenece es Shuuko Murtons, tanto el escrito como la idea.**

**Advertencias: Relleno, feels, teorías, no sé, etc. No me hago responsable si quieres cortarte las venas.**

**Si no te gusta este fic, o el escrito, te recomiendo que te retires. Si no, tu comentario será torturado, amenazado, tocado y eliminado con delicadeza.**

**Capitulo cinco: Respuesta transparente (parte 2)**

**.-**

_¡H-Hola nuevamente! Aquí Félix otra vez… B-Bueno, mi expediente aún no ha acabado, así que hoy les vengo a contar la segunda parte de mi expediente… el cómo logre obtener una __**Respuesta transparente**__…_

.-

***Pasado***

– ¡Félix Miller! ¡Lo que te acabo de decir es una orden!

Escuche el grito de mi madre detrás de mí, pero no le hice caso. Me puse mis zapatos mientras le dedicaba una mala cara, ella solo me miro de igual manera.

– Mamá, entiende… Hoy es el cumpleaños de Timothy… no quiero faltar a un día tan especial…

Voltee a ver de mala gana a mi madre, pero su expresión superaba por mil veces la mía, tanto, que juraría haberme arrepentido de prestarle mi paraguas a Shuuko.

– ¿Qué acaso no te escuchas? ¡Esta más que claro que has pescado un feo resfriado! Además, no creo que quieras que empeore… ¿Verdad?

Chasquee mi lengua mientras veía desde la puerta como Samantha subía a la lujosa limosina de Timothy, este, recibiéndola con una gran cara de felicidad. Maldije mi suerte, pues era la primera vez que asistiría al cumpleaños de alguien (sin contar los de mi madre y de Samy).  
Observe de manera suplicante a mi mamá, pero esta solo me veía con desaprobación. Un fuerte y feo estornudo salió de mis labios.

– ¿Lo ves? ¡¿Qué haría yo si tú murieras a causa de ello?!  
– Solo es gripe, mamá… no creo que sea para…para…

Otro feo estornudo salió de mi boca sin aviso, congestionándome la nariz en el proceso. Empecé a moquear un poco, mientras sentía mis parpados más pesados de lo normal.  
Mi madre me miraba victoriosamente.

– Creo que alguien necesitara de Mami el día de hoy ~

Otro estornudo más, mientras que me encogía en mi lugar, pues tener a mi madre de enfermera, era la peor vergüenza que, al menos para mí, pudiese pasar.

.-

– Vamos cielo, di "Aah" ~  
– A-Aah…

Abrí la boca mientras mi madre llevaba una cuchara llena de sopa a esta. En cuanto la cerré, probé ansioso aquella deliciosa sopa haciendo que mis papilas gustativas bailaran de felicidad.  
Eh?, ¿Qué porque decía que era la peor vergüenza del mundo? EJHEM… digamos que tengo (o tenía) un complejo de "Chico malo". Algo así al estilo Anime, pero bueno…

– Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto, ¿Sabes? ~ Se siente nostálgico volver a hacer esto…

Dio una triste mirada al suelo, mientras reposaba la cuchara en el plato lleno de sopa. Odiaba verla así… tan… triste, sola… tan deprimida. Me escondí bajo las sabanas, para poder pensar en algo para animarla, claro… nada se me vino a la mente a esas horas.  
"Piensa, Piensa… maldita sea, algo…" eran las frases que revotaban en mi mente, mientras descubría un poco mi rostro para poder encontrar una ayuda en mi recamara. Lo único que encontré, fue el peluche de uno de mis animatronicos favoritos.

¡ESO ES!

– Cielo, ¿A dónde vas?

No respondí su cuestión, mientras que yo hacía lo mío por poder animarla. Me levante de mi cama en busca de una sabana o algo de tela, para poder utilizarla como capa. También busque el sombrero pirata que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños junto al parche que venía con este. Sep, era un plan un poco absurdo, pero fue lo más rápido que vino a mi mente.  
Sentí la mirada de confusión venir por parte de la persona que me dio a luz, siguiéndome a todos los lados que recorría. Su confusión resulto ser más en cuanto me vio entrar al armario donde guardaba todo tipo de tesoros, por si así decirlo. Al estar adentro del armario y volver a cerrarlo, suspire pesadamente, sentía mis mejillas arder por la vergüenza que iba a pasar, pero merecía pasar vergüenza si se trataba de ella…  
Con cierto nervio, rasque mi garganta, mientras que abría repentinamente y con cierta fuerza las puertas del armario.

–Yaaar ~ ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¡Creó que este viejo marinero se ha perdido! Arrghh!

Con mi mano izquierda, asimile lo que era un garfio, colocándolo en mi mentón. Mi madre me miraba divertida, mientras desvanecía su triste sonrisa. Eso significaba que lo había logrado.

– ¡Yaaaargh! ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? ~

Dije observando detenidamente a mi bella madre. Ella, se avergonzó un poco mientras sonreía ante mi infantil actuación. Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la hice sentirse así de feliz?

– ¡Que coincidencia! Este viejo pirata ah estado navegando los siete mares en busca de un gran tesoro… ¡Y parece que este tonto pirata siempre tuvo ese gran tesoro a su lado!

Su bonita sonrisa desapareció, mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ahora me sentía JODIDAMENTE mal. ¿Qué carajos había hecho para que ahora llorase?

– ¿M-Mamá?... ¿M-Mamita?

Solo escuchaba sus débiles sollozos ante el silenció en la recamara. Se había alarmado, y mucho, es decir… jamás había logrado que su madre llorara por su culpa. Solo lo había visto llorar unas cuantas veces durante la noche cuando era más pequeño… pero dejemos eso a un lado. Me acerque con cierto nerviosismo a el frágil cuerpo de ella frente a mí, y sin dar aviso, me abrazó. Ella me abrazo.  
¿Qué era ese sentimiento?, ¿Nostalgia o tristeza? Posiblemente las dos juntas.

Escuche un débil "gracias" venir de su parte, mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte y me hundía en su pecho, ella acomodando su rostro y ocultándolo en mi hombro. Yo, solo tenía mis ojos lo más abiertos que tenía, también sentía como mi corazón sentía algo desagradable, algo que todos llamamos "Culpa".  
¿Por qué? Ni me lo pregunten, porque ni yo mismo sé de donde salió esa culpa…  
La abrace de manera sobre protectora mientras sentía también él como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis mejillas, pero no deje que ganaran esa batalla. Nos separamos, mientras ella me miraba sonriendo y llorando a la vez.

– H-Hace tiempo que no h-hacías eso… Se siente bien tener un abrazo después de todo… Preparare la cena cariño, ¿Qué deseas cenar?  
– Mamá, si no te molesta, prefiero esperar a Samantha para cenar todos juntos… ¿Aún no ha llegado?

Ella negó rotundamente mientras ambos veíamos el reloj digital a un lado de nosotros.  
8:50 PM.

– Ya es demasiado tarde… espera un momento Félix, llamare a casa de Tim para ver si ya llegaron.

Cerró la puerta de mi habitación, y mientras hacía esto, yo me acomodaba nuevamente en la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía bien al haberla abrazo, y ella estoy seguro, que sintió lo mismo. Mis labios se unieron en una sola línea, mientras cerraba mis ojos para descansar un rato.  
Sin embargo, esa paz no duro mucho…

– D-Dígame que no es cierto… P-Por favor…

Esas fueron las palabras que decía mi madre mientras pasaba por la puerta de mi recamara, dando vueltas a lo que pareciera con nerviosismo. Me llamó tanto la atención, que tuve que asomarme por el poco espació que daba la puerta en la parte inferior de esta. Vi los pasos de mi madre demasiado alterados.

– P-Pero… ¡E-ESQUE N-NO P-PUEDE S-SER POSIBLE! ¡S-S-SIMPLEM-M-MENTE NO!

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" me pregunte a mi mismo mientras me tallaba uno de mis ojos, observando y oyendo con más atención a mi madre.

– ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ NO ME ALTERE?! ¡¿C-C-COMO CARAJO N-N-NO QUIERE Q-QUE ME ALTERE S-SI...S-SI…!?

Se desplomo en el suelo, alertándome en el momento que sus rodillas cayeron. Observe como lanzó a lo lejos el teléfono de nuestro hogar, aun con la llamada entrante. Me agache a su altura, preguntándole "¿Qué pasa?" o cosas parecidas, pero ella nunca me respondió, solo lloraba escandalosamente como si de un recién nacido se tratase. Escuche una pequeña voz provenir a lo lejos, dándome cuenta que se trataba del teléfono aún activo. Lo tome entre mis manos, mientras escuchaba una voz muy familiar provenir del objeto.

– ¿D-Diga?...

Hable en voz baja, mientras escuchaba la retorcida voz del padre de Timothy hablar entrecortadamente.

– F-Félix…  
– ¿S-Señor Wilson?... ¿E-Esta llorando?, ¿Q-Qué ocurre?  
– F-Félix… t-todos debemos ser fuertes…P-Pero t-tú debes serlo más…

Sollozo un poco, mientras dejaba la intriga en mí ser.

– Entiendo, señor…pero… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿P-Porque mi Madre llora…?  
– L-Los W-Wilson nos haremos c-cargo de l-los pagos…p-pero…  
– ¿Pero?...  
– M-Miller… S-Samantha…E-Ella…M-Murió…

Jamás llegue a pensar que una corta llamada telefónica, me afectaría tanto como ese día…

.-

– Hoy… esperamos que el alma de Samantha Jones, Oliver Moore y Timothy Wilson, encuentren la paz en donde quiera que sea. Que así sea, amen.

Todos los presentes vestidos de negro, entre ellos los padres y familiares de los difuntos, repitieron la última palabra que dijo el padre, antes de terminar aquel deprimente rezo.  
Yo no dije nada, solo me encontraba al lado de mi madre, sosteniendo tres rosas blancas. Un poco más atrás se encontraba Isabella Smith y Marti Moore, padres adoptivos de Oliver… y por último, la familia Murtons, Lydan, Shuuko y la señora Lidia Murtons.  
¿Qué había pasado? Nadie lo sabía, solo sabíamos que había pasado una semana desde que mis amigos se fueron de nuestras vidas, y que nunca volverían jamás… a manos de un loco que los llevo a quien sabe dónde. No se habían hallado los cuerpos, así que los rezos fueron solo hechos con fotografías…todo pagado por la Familia Wilson, responsable por tener bajo su responsabilidad a Oliver y Samantha.  
Shuuko y Lydan, se acercaron con una cara sombría a la mesita donde era decoradas las fotos de los ya difuntos niños, dejando en esta tres rosas cada uno, seis en total. Despues de eso, nos dieron su pésame y se fueron.  
Después, se acercaron la familia de Oliver, la cual… bueno, tan solo dejaron tres rosas blancas y se fueron. Era tan terrible saber que esa persona especial jamás llegaría nuevamente a tu vida…  
Por último, solo quedamos mi madre y yo. Ella tenía una mirada apagada, sin el brillo que le daba vida a sus orbes azabaches. Algo singular parecía el yo de ese momento, solo que no mostraba tanta desbastad como ella… ambos dejamos las rosas en aquella mesita encontrada en el cementerio, y a pasos lentos y deprimentes, nos alejamos totalmente desbastados.

.-

Los días parecen ir a la deriva… y aunque recibía apoyo de mis amigos y compañeros, no logro sostenerme. Samantha… ¿Dónde estará? Era la pregunta que siempre me hacía. Y como no… Si es que un desgraciado les había arrebatado la vida, y ni siquiera tuvo el jodido valor para devolver los cuerpos…

– ¿Cuántas veces eh hecho esto?... Supongo que si tú estuvieras aquí… me regañarías y golpearías como siempre… ¿No?

Hablaba solo. Solo, con la foto de Samantha frente mío. Estaba loco. Mi interior pedía ayuda, pedía a gritos una salvación, una razón para seguir viviendo. No entendía él porque yo seguía vivo, si yo fui el único malcriado. ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no se suponía que dios existía?...  
No… al menos para mí, eso ya había acabado…  
Sentía como aquel líquido carmesí empezaba a recorrer mi brazo, ambos brazos, yo solo daba una respiración tranquila, aprovechando el tiempo en el que mi Madre no estaba para hacer "eso".  
Coloque aquella navajita complementaría de un sacapuntas, en la mesita de noche a un lado del altar, mientras me encogía frente en esta, llorando en silenció.

– Lo siento mucho, Samy…

.-

Apenas y llegue al salón de clases aquel día (un par de semanas después del funeral), todos se abalanzaron contra mí, y con decir "todos"…quise decir a la maestra, Lydan y Shuuko. Fueron los únicos que me recibieron de buena manera.

– ¿Qué tal te has sentido Félix? ¿Mejor?  
– Eso supongo… gracias, maestra…

Di una falsa sonrisa, la cual únicamente solo Shuuko vio…pues me observo con pena y desaprobación. No le hice caso y me encamine a mi típico asiento alejado de los demás. Escuche susurros, susurros provenientes de los hipócritas de mis compañeros, pero tampoco le di tanta importancia, solo deje que él día transcurriera como cualquier otro, cerrando mis ojos y esperando el momento exacto para poder salir corriendo al baño para poder tener mi "anestesia".

– Félix ~

Claro, si no hubiese sido por la bola de papel que se estrello en mi cara y la insistente voz de Shuuko. De mala gana, voltee a verla con una expresión de pocos amigos.

– ¿Qué quieres, Murtons?  
– E-Ehm… S-Solo quería d-decirte q-que si quisieras i-ir a comer c-con n-nosotros…

Se notaba que se había asustado, pues jamás le había llamado por su apellido, jamás. Ella se señalo a si misma junto a un castaño algo deprimido a su lado. Le mire con seriedad, y ella solo tembló aun más.

– Mejor pon más atención a la clase.

Conteste cortantemente, mientras me daba la vuelta, dándole al espalda a Shuuko. Esta, solo dio un largo y pesado suspiró.

.-

Sentí los rayos del sol chocar contra mis parpados, haciendo que me levantara de mala gana. Observe a mi alrededor, pude darme cuenta que estaba en el salón de clases. Chasquee mi lengua en forma de molestia, es decir, hubiese preferido quedarme en casa a estar recibiendo esas miradas de pena por parte de mis compañeros. Me reincorpore de forma perezosa, mientras tomaba un sacapuntas de mi mochila sin que nadie se enterara… o bueno, al menos lo intentaba. Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón, bueno… era recreo, así que no creo que tuviera problema.  
A paso rápido, me aleje de toda civilización, o al menos de mis compañeros de escuela, subiendo a lo máximo que podía dar aquel viejo edificio, es decir, la azotea de aquel lugar.  
Al llegar, lo único que pude notar fue el cielo, que de alguna manera, no notaba algún color en él. Para no hacérselas larga, mi vida se alejo de todo color. Ya no veía nada igual desde que Samantha se había ido…  
Me deje caer al suelo, mientras no dejaba de mirar el color gris de las nubes y su cielo.  
"Se suponía que dios existía, pero eso ya ha muerto de muchas maneras…"  
Acerque la pequeña navaja del sacapuntas a mi frágil piel, enterrándola poco a poco en esta. Se sentía tan bien…

– ¡¿F-FÉLIX?!

La piel se me helo en cuanto escuche la voz de la peliblanca. Con horror en mi rostro, voltee a ver la dirección de donde había salido ese grito, pero de un momento a otro, Shuuko ya estaba frente a mí, sosteniendo mi brazo. Trate de apartarla, pero algo dentro de mi no dejaba que hiciera eso. La observe de manera seria, mientras veía el cómo sacaba de quien sabe donde una venda y la enredaba en mi brazo, deteniendo el sangrado por completo. Ella suspiró de manera pesada, mientras me veía…¿enojada?

– ¿Por qué?...  
– ¿Qué?  
– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué te cortas, Félix?...

No pude responder, simplemente, se me hiso un nudo en la garganta. Busque algún milagro del cielo, el cuál extrañamente, volvió a ser de aquel hermoso azul que siempre fue…  
Le mire con enojo y seriedad combinadas, ella, acojonandose poco a poco.

– Déjame solo.

Respondí secamente, pero sin embargo, ella no respondió. En cuanto soltó mi brazo, decidí que era hora de irme de ahí, pero ella me detuvo, tomándome de mi mano. La observe de reojo, pero al final decidí voltearme completamente. Ella extendía entre sus manos un blanco sobre, que tenía como destinatario mi nombre.

– ¿Qué es esto?  
–E-Es…S-Solo… eh estado pensando mucho… y… ¿Q-Que pasaría si yo… o tú… o Lydan… muriéramos también?... S-Solo, acéptala.

Solo la miraba, sin expresión de calidez alguna. Sin decir nada, me volví a voltear, saliendo de la azotea donde nos encontrábamos ambos.

En cuanto termino el receso, regrese lo más lento que pude al aula de clases, donde al llegar la profesora me regañaba levemente. En cuanto termino, me dijo que me fuera a mi asiento, a lo cual obedecí. De ahí en adelante, nada nuevo sucedió, ni siquiera Shuuko que quien siempre me hablaba, me dirigió la palabra. En cierta forma, lo sentía tanto agradable como desagradable que no me hablara, pero que se le iba a hacer…

.-

Pasaron todas las clases que faltaran, hasta que por fin, la campana de daba fin a las clases sonó. Como ya tenía todo arreglado en mi mochila, salí sin prisa alguna del salón, siendo uno de los primeros en salir. Baje los tres pisos de la escuela, para poder llegar a la salida, sin embargo, la voz del maestro de educación física me detuvo.

– ¡Oye, Miller!  
– Eh?, ¿Qué pasa, maestro?...

Respondí de manera desinteresada, mientras veía como aquel maestro vestido de una playera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla se acercaba corriendo, y en cuanto estuvo frente de mí, se concentro en recuperar su aliento.

– F-Félix… ¿P-Podrías a-ayudarnos con los materiales de la clase? E-Esque… t-todos se fueron, y s-solo están Lydan y tú…

¿Lydan?... Uhm, bueno, era un buen momento para hablar con él, pues no había tenido tiempo. Asentí al maestro con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, y este, solo se alegro demasiado por mi respuesta.  
Me llevó hasta el gimnasio, donde solemos hacer varios ejercicios a orden de él, a lo lejos, pude divisar a Lydan.

– ¡Ey, Lydan!

Grite mientras alzaba mi mano, siendo correspondido de manera sonriente por este. El se acerco con unos balones entre manos, ayudándole yo con estos.

– Hola, Félix… ¿El maestro también te trajo para ayudar?  
– Si, me dijo que no tenía nadie aparte de ti para que le ayudara… ¿Shuuko no está contigo?

¿Por qué había preguntado por ella?, en ese momento, tampoco lo sabía. Pude notar su tono triste en su voz, realmente no sabía si ya era regular que los Murtons no disimularan bien sus sentimientos.

– No, le dije que se fuera, ya que posiblemente tardemos un rato arreglando esto ~  
– Ya veo… bueno, hay que comenzar a arreglar, ¿No?

El solo asintió, mientras hablamos de algún tema al azar amistosamente. Pasamos casi toda la tarde arreglando el gimnasio, hasta que casi todo estuvo en orden, en ese momento solo nos faltaba llevar algunos balones de futbol.

– Oh, ¡Mira Félix! Aún tiene la mancha que le hicimos cuando jugamos todos juntos…

Me llevo el balón a la cara, literalmente, donde se encontraba aquella mancha irremediable de color negro. Yo sonreí nostálgicamente.

– Cierto, Cierto… ¡Mira, aquí sigue el nombre de Timothy!

Le señale un poco más abajo, donde estaba escrito el nombre del castaño difunto, las palabras estaban escritas con plumón negro. Ambos dimos un gran suspiró nostálgico.

– Se siente tan raro saber que no volveremos a vernos… – Hablé yo mientras agachaba la mirada, sin embargo, el llanto por parte de Lydan me alertó por mucho. Tire los balones para poder abrazarle y consolarle, pero esto ayudo a que su llanto aumentara.

– Lo extraño…Lo extraño… Extraño mucho a Timothy… Lo extraño…

Esas eran sus palabras que salían de su entrecortado aliento. Me sorprendió un poco, ya que lo único que hacía era hablar de Wilson, ¿tan importante se había vuelto para él?...

– Debes relajarte…I-Imagina, ellos ya pueden estar en paz… Timothy, era quien más sufría…

Él me miró, con ojos llorosos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Lo volví a abrazar, más fuerte, como si se tratase de mi propio hijo.

– A v-veces pienso q-que yo debería s-ser la m-mujer y S-Shuuko el hombre…  
– Los dos son igual de llorones…

Y seguimos un rato así, hasta que su llanto calmo.

En cuanto ambos terminamos de arreglar los balones y las redes que sobraban por llevar, decidimos irnos cada uno por su lado, cada uno a su hogar. Nos despedimos sonrientes, pero nosotros sabíamos en el fondo que ninguno de nosotros, contando a Shuuko, estaba de lo mejor. Acomode mi mochila en mi espalda, mientras me dedicaba a seguir mi camino para poder llegar a mi hogar.  
No estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco muy cerca, así que tardaría un tiempo en llegar, un tiempo, donde me sentí observado en la mayoría del trayecto.

Al estar harto de que "esa" presencia siguiera persiguiéndome, me detuve, dándome la vuelta y encontrándome con quien menos quería en ese momento.

– ¿Qué acaso no te habías ido ya a casa?

Pregunte, pero ella no me dijo nada, solo se acerco.

– ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué?  
– ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de actuar?

Pregunto esta vez ella, observándome de una manera sería que juraría jamás haberle visto.

– Vete a casa.

Shuuko me miro confundida, mientras se acercaba más a mí, hasta quedarnos frente a frente. Me irritaba, me irritaba mucho que las personas usaran esa hipocresía conmigo. "Vas a estar bien", si… los problemas siempre al final "van a estar bien".

– No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de actuar?  
– ¡Hasta que me muera! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡¿Alguna otra pregunta más, señorita "alegría"?!

Si, sabía que había sido muy grosero en ese momento, pero la furia, impotencia y tristeza me invadían y dominaban al mismo tiempo. Ella contraataco a mi dialogo.

– ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡¿Qué acaso no vez que solo trato de ayudarte?!  
– ¡¿Y cómo tratas de ayudarme?! ¡Tan solo es hipocresía y pena lo que me tienes!  
– ¡Ah, ahora es hipocresía! ¡¿Tú crees que soy feliz después de lo que paso?! ¡Nadie es feliz, Miller, nadie!

Algo me dijo que no debía continuar con ese juego, así que decidí callarme. Vi de reojo como Shuuko tenía sus mejillas rojas de enojo y de haber gritado tanto, pero para mí, eso no era de mi suma importancia.

– Ya sé que nadie es feliz, y lo he comprobado hoy. Lydan está roto, ¿sabes? Deberías cuidarlo más que a mi…  
– Lydan puede ser llorón, nenasa o incluso marica, pero él puede superarlo todo. De eso estoy segura, pero… mírate a ti. Te auto dañas solo para saciar tu dolor, y eso es caer más bajo de lo que se puede…  
–… Solo vete, tu no entiendes nada…

Observe como el bello atardecer iba empezando, al igual que sentí una mano ser apretada con otra.

– Pero, eso no cambiara nada… Yo estoy contigo, Yo estoy a tu lado… por eso… – Tenía su mirada baja mientras decía esas palabras. Por alguna razón, el enojo volvió a mí, ¿Es que aprovechaba de que Samantha no estaba para consolarme?...

– No me importa, solo iré a algún lado… – Aquel tono que use, fue muy intimidante, lo hice para que se fuera. Pero no lo hiso, y como última opción, tuve que romper ese agarre de nuestras manos.

– No te vayas… prométeme que te casaras conmigo… – Tomo nuevamente mi mano, apretándola un poco más. Sin embargo, ya estaba al límite de mi paciencia, o mejor dicho, ya había superado mi límite. Con furia y coraje, tumbe la silla de ruedas donde ella se encontraba, haciendo que ella cayera en el acto.

– ¡Eres demasiado molesta! ¿Estás loca, no? ¡Nadie se casara con alguien… alguien tan monstruoso como tú!

Vi sus orbes rojizos llorosos, sin embargo, no estaba del mejor humor como para sentirme mal. Comencé a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás, escuchando los firmes sollozos de la ojí rubí. Algo me decía, que no debí dejarla sola.

– ¿En verdad… me odias?...

Esa fue la primera y última vez, que escuche un llanto muy fuerte por parte de ella...

.-

Al llegar a mi hogar, lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación, para pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa misma tarde.  
Sabia que de alguna y otra manera, Shuuko no me perdonaría, de eso estaba muy seguro en ese momento. Di un suspiro silencioso, mientras me colocaba boca abajo en la cama.

"¿Por qué las respuestas solo van y vienen?..."

Jamás entendí el porqué pensaba eso, o el porqué siempre me lo preguntaba. Las respuestas, por alguna razón, siempre iban y venían para mí. Jamás se quedaban. ¿Estaba seguro de eso? Nunca lo supe.

–… Siento que tu eres quien más sufre, idiota…

Mis labios se unieron para dar una leve sonrisa que decoraba mi depresivo rostro. Me levante y senté en el borde mi cama, observando la ventana a un lado de esta. El cielo estaba gris, negro…colores tan depresivos que posiblemente solo yo veía.  
Me acerque y abrí la ventana, haciendo que mis cabellos juguetearan al son de las corrientes de aire.

– Si eliges el mal camino, sufrimiento tendrás…

A mi mente, el funeral donde mi vida había cambiado, apareció.

– Pero si eliges el buen camino, armonía y felicidad encontraras…

Lydan y Shuuko, Shuuko y Lydan…. Ellos dos aparecieron en mi mente al acabar la frase. Abrí mis ojos como plato, mientras observaba la luna. El cielo…el cielo ahora era un hermoso azul oscuro que daba escenario alas brillantes estrellas.  
¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en Shuuko, todo tomaba color?...  
¿Acaso era esa mi respuesta?

– Quien siempre quise ver sonreír, quería proteger su sonrisa… era a Samantha… Pero…quien siempre estuvo a mi lado, fuiste tú…

Nostálgico, ese era el tono que utilizaba. Siempre tuve una pregunta.  
¿Acaso yo le importaba a alguien?, fue entonces cuando Samantha apareció, pero mi ilusión desapareció en cuanto había conocido a Oliver, al igual en cuanto ellos dos murieron…  
Y seguía preguntándome, ¿Acaso le sigo importando a alguien? Y sin darme cuenta, todo ese tiempo, si le importe a alguien…  
Era a Murtons, Era a Shuuko Murtons.  
Era mi respuesta, una que siempre que invisible, una _**respuesta transparente.  
**_Observe el vendaje que ella misma me había hecho ese día durante la azotea, haciendo que me sintiera mal por decirle cosas tan terribles y hacerla llorar.

– Creo que… mañana me disculpare con ella…

Pero, como todas mis respuestas, ella solo vino de manera cautelosa, y se fue de manera rápida.

.-

Escuche el despertador sonar, y yo, con algo de alegría, me levante. Busque mi uniforme y me bañe, para después vestirme y salir a la escuela.

– ¡Ya me voy, mamá!

Grite antes de salir corriendo hasta la escuela. Durante el trayecto, estuve pensando él como disculparme con ella.  
"¿Rosas?, ¿Pasteles? Piensa Félix… "era mi pensamiento mientras pasaba frente a un local de pastelillos. ¡Oh, cierto! Shuuko tenía un gran apreció por los pastelillos, así que decidí parar a comprar uno de naranja. Di gracias por la compra y salí corriendo a toda velocidad nuevamente hasta la escuela, pues se me hacia tarde para llegar.

Entre por las grandes puertas, mientras me acercaba a mi casillero a dejar un par de libros y cosas que no necesitaba. Luego pasaría por ellos.

– ¿Escuchaste las noticias? Asesinaron a otro más en el estacionamiento…  
– Si, dicen que lo dejaron en el frío de ayer….

Escuchaba eso y más. ¿Qué había pasado?, decidí acercarme a ese grupo de niñas que se encontraban charlando.

– E-Ehm… ¿D-De que hablan?... – Pregunte.  
– Ah, Buenos días Miller… ¿No escuchaste las noticias? Hubo otro asesinato en la pizzería…  
– ¿Enserio?, ¿A-Al menos ya atraparon al responsable?

Ella negó rotundamente, mientras que sentía pena por esa pobre alma que había sido asesinada. ¿Acaso alguien podría estar tan enfermo como para asesinar a inocentes?

– Acabo de escuchar, que asistía a nuestra escuela… Y eso lo hace aún más triste y perturbador…

Habló su compañera que estaba a su lado. Eso hiso que sintiera más pena. Solo di un pequeño "gracias" mientras me dirigía al salón. ¿Quién podría ser el pobre que había sido asesinado?  
Algo que me sorprendió, fue ver él como la puerta del aula donde yo asistía, estaba llena de otros chicos de otras clases, y como también, estaba decorada de un moño negro. Genial, ahora el chico o chica asesinado/a era de nuestra clase. Ahora sentía mi alma llena de pena.  
A empujones y pisadas, tuve que pasar por el marco de la puerta, tratando de no aplastar el pequeño pastelillo de naranja.  
Ahora, solo me faltaba divisar a Shuuko, la cual, no se encontraba en ningún lado, al igual que Lydan. Un nudo se me hiso la garganta, ¿Acaso uno de ellos…? No. No debía pensar eso.  
Me acomode en mi mismo asiento de siempre, al lado del asiento de Shuuko (el cual, se encontraba a un lado de la ventana). Observe a mi otro lado, donde se encontraba la silla de Lydan.  
Algo se siente muy raro con su asiento vació…

– ¡Murtons! ¡¿C-Como estas?!... ¿Y-Ya estas mejor?...

Voltee a ver a la puerta, donde apenas y venía entrando Lydan, el cual… se le notaba más distante y cortante que otras veces. No respondió a la pregunta de la maestra, y solo se dirgio a su mismo asiento de siempre.

– ¡H-Hey, Lydan! ¿Qué pasa, compañero?... ¿Y Shuuko?, ¿Acaso se enfermo?...

No respondió, solo se encogió mientras lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla de manera silenciosa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y un sentimiento de angustia volvió a invadirme.

– S-Shuuko… ¿A-Acaso escuchaste las noticias?...Otro niño fue asesinado en el estacionamiento de la pizzería…

Observe como todos mis compañeros sollozaban, yo era el único que no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía.

– Si, pero… ¿Q-Que con eso?...

Varios compañeros junto a la maestra, se acercaron al sillón de Shuuko, colocando un florero arriba de la mesa. Fue ahí entonces… cuando entendí, que era demasiado tarde.

– Ese niño…no, niña asesinada…fue…Shuuko…  
– Eh?...

Voltee completamente a ver con mis ojos abiertos, el sillón de Shuuko, el cuál era decorado con un moño negro junto a una maceta llena de blancas rosas…

.-

Alicia Starblack:** Si, siempre eras la primera en comentar. Eres mi waifu(¿) *corazón super gay* Contestando a tu pregunta, en cierta forma si, en cierta forma no. Tengo un teoría un tanto alocada, y es por eso, que nunca supe si los Toy tenían vida si o no xD Pero tengo más posibilidades de que no. :v ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo!**

Estefy Tsukino: **¡Hola, Tsukino-sempai! Seh, hasta que das señales de vida, como io(¿) xD Si, te entiendo, el trabajo te da mucho menos tiempo para tus actividades D: En mi caso, es la escuela, la odio(¿) pero si no quiero terminar en la calle, debo estudiar UwUr ¡me encanto tu nuevo capítulo de "Mi bella pirata"! Si mal no me equivoco, habrá un capitulo como la de "Die in a fire", ¿No? ¡Espero que te guste el capitulo!**

Karoru Gengar/Murtons: **¡Hola, Karol-sempai! Cuanto tiempo uwu , ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Oh, Hola Lydan y Lydan! –Los saluda de manera amistosa(¿)-  
Shuuko: ¡Hola Hermanita!, ¡Hola hermanito! ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué quemas esa libreta? ¡A-Ahí tenía todos los apuntes de la escuela! –ojos llorosos(¿)-  
Holly: Shuuko, compórtate. ¡Oh, cierto! Perdón si no he publicado el fic de Shuuko y Lydan, no eh tenido tiempo u.u pero, ¡espero y disfrutes este capítulo lleno de feels!**

**Bien, ya eh contestado, ahora a explicar (¿).**  
**Bueno, este capítulo es uno de los más largos que he hecho en mi vida (en móvil son alrededor de unas 150-200 hojas, creo…), pero por Foxy lo hago todo *corazón*.**  
**¿Por qué publico el capitulo hasta ahora? Bueno, como dije al principio, eh tenido que tomar cursos de ingles. Salí muy baja en el examen y bueno, mi mami quiere que aprenda ingles para que no salga bruta. En fin. Posiblemente (no prometo nada) estare subiendo la tercer parte de este expediente la próxima semana. Ojo, que no prometo que sea largo o otras cosas. Eh estado con exámenes, trabajos finales, y todo eso, también esa es mi excusa para no tener que subir semanal los capítulos (¿). Creo que eso sería todo, bueno, ¡Nos vemos!**

**Jaa ne!**


	6. Carta de despedida (parte 3)

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's, Lydan Murtons, entre otras cosas no me pertenecen, lo único mío es el escrito y Shuuko.**

**Advertencias: Lo mismo de siempre, feels. Ya realmente, no eh tenido ni idea de que poner en las advertencias :T**

**Sexto capítulo: Carta de despedida (parte 3)**

**.-**

***Pasado***

– Esperamos que el día de hoy… El alma perdida del infante Shuuko Murtons, descanse en paz. Así sea, amen.

Todos, nuevamente, dijeron aquella palabra… y con todos, me refiero a las mismas personas que asistieron al funeral de Tim, Samy y Oliver. Yo me encontraba entre ellos, al igual que Lydan… pero simplemente, ambos no lo podíamos creer. Ambos sabíamos que Shuuko no merecía aquello, es decir, ¿Por qué a un alma llena de alegría y ternura, tenía que llegar a su fin? Jamás logramos saber aquel dilema… eran cosas que solo sucedían en la vida.  
Ambos nos encontrábamos frente a la ahora cripta de la difunta albina, el castaño llorando ante tanto sufrimiento. Mi expresión, era un mar de emociones juntas: Tristeza, furia, culpa. Esos tres sentimientos eran los que más dominaban mi ser. Mis ahora largos cabellos cubrían mi frente, mostrando la gran depresión de mi ser en esos momentos.  
¿Qué podía hacer ahora, que lo único que le daba color a mi vida, se había ido para siempre?...  
Nunca logre responder aquella pregunta…  
Y hasta el momento, no lo sé…

– Siempre trataste de hacerte la heroína… pero solo te lastimabas a ti… egoísta.

¿Egoísta? El único egoísta era yo. Mi orgullo era el único que me impedía demostrarte el cuanto me importabas, Shuuko. Lo cuanto me importabas, lo cuanto te quería, lo cuanto que te amaba… Pero aquello, solo ya es cosa del pasado.  
Por última vez, pude sentir su olor en aquella blanca rosa que depositaria en la lapida, mirándola con ternura y tristeza combinadas. Posiblemente, mi mueca no era la más sincera en ese momento.  
La coloque delicadamente en la cripta mientras me encogía en mis hombros, encerrando mis manos entre los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón, y caminando hacía donde me llevaran mis pies.  
No quería saber nada más en esos momentos.

.-

Han pasado solo 24 horas desde la ida de Shuuko, y… bueno, ya he caído nuevamente en aquel filo que entierro sobre mi piel. ¿Qué mas podría hacer? Era patético, no pude proteger a nadie…  
A nadie…

– Soy tan patético, inútil… tonto… Y-Yo no merezco a nadie, y-yo soy el monstruo… Y-Yo soy quien merece morir…Y-Yo… S-Solo…

Gruesas lagrimas recorrieron sobre mis mejillas, mientras tiraba la navajita y comenzaba a llorar, liberando todo el dolor que ocultaba durante esas 24 horas. Me tire al suelo, rodé, me hice bolita, me levante, y repetí el proceso unas cuantas veces más, sin dejar de llorar. No dejaba de sentirme culpable, pues si yo no le hubiese dicho aquello a Shuuko, tal vez hubiera cambiado su trágico final…

Pero sabemos que _hubiera_ no existe…

Seguí revolcándome en el piso, llorando infantilmente. Pataleaba, gritaba, derramaba unas grandes y gruesas lágrimas que había logrado ocultar por años. Gracias a los gritos, preocupe a mi madre, la cual rápidamente comenzó a tocar desesperadamente la puerta de mi habitación. No respondía, solo abrazando una foto donde estábamos todos. Absolutamente todos, desde nosotros, los pequeños, hasta nuestros padres todos abrazados. Ojala aquellos días de verano nunca hubiesen acabado…

– ¡¿F-Félix?! ¡¿Q-Qué te paso, mi cielo?!

Grito mi madre horrorizada cuando pudo entrar, tomándome de mi rostro y hundiéndome en su pecho, para que pudiese llorar con el apoyo de alguien. Sabíamos que no éramos los únicos afectados, también estaba Lydan y la señora Lidia… después de todo, Shuuko fue parte de su familia. Isabella Smith y Marty Moore… ellos dos… no aguantaron. Se fueron de este mundo rápidamente. Yo sabía que mi madre también podía cometer ese tipo de locuras, así que no quería preocuparla… pero veo que no todo salió como esperaba.

– Lo siento…Lo siento… Lo siento…

Repetía millones de veces, mientras no dejaba de sollozar. Sabía que mi conciencia, no me dejaría nunca en paz…

.-

Después de aquella noche de tortura, mi madre me dijo que nos mudaríamos. Debido a que en nuestro hogar (y posiblemente también en nuestros corazones) había varios tristes recuerdos, deberíamos dejar eso yéndonos de aquel lugar y empezar desde cero. Me lo tome por sorpresa, y bueno…sabía que era lo mejor en esos momentos. Últimamente, todo parece ir ala deriva.

"Las respuestas solo vienen de una manera cálida… y se van de la manera más cruel posible…"

Aquello estaba escrito en mi cuaderno, mientras tallaba mis ojos con pereza. He cambiado, y mucho. Me deje crecer más el cabello y suelo traerlo demasiado desordenado la mayoría de veces, mis ojeras han crecido y se han hecho demasiado notable… eh incluso he adelgazado un poco. Vaya mierda parecía en ese momento, ¿no?  
Observo de reojo a Lydan, quien se encontraba a su lado. El también, había dejado de cuidarse y era demasiado notable. Perdió mucho peso, y creció de igual manera. Sus ojos perdieron aquel pequeño de alegría, eh inclusive en sus brazos se podían apreciar cicatrices de varias formas. Me dolía verle así. Si tan solo supiera que por mi culpa, Shuuko jamás llego a casa…

Negué mentalmente mis pensamientos, logrando tener una pelea con mi subconsciente en esos momentos.

"_Fue por tu culpa que ella no llegara…"  
_"Yo jamás quise decirle aquello…"  
_"Pero se lo dijiste, y ahora ten el acto de tus consecuencias, o anda… ¿A tan solo un mes de fallecer ya te olvidara de ella? Que pedazo de mierda más grande eres, Miller…"  
_"Lo irónico, es que tu eres yo, idiota. "

No volví a escuchar esa molesta voz dentro de mi mente, y pude disfrutar tranquilamente el receso que apenas y había comenzado. Tome mi almuerzo desde mi asiento, el cual se encontraba dentro de mi mochila. Se trataba de unos simples emparedaros de jamón y agua natural. Suspire de mala gana, si no quería seguir muriendo, debía continuar mi vida normal. Le di un pequeño mordido al pan, saboreándolo de igual manera como suspire. Voltee de reojo hacia mi izquierda, donde se encontraba aquel asiento decorado con un moño negro y flores que estaban a punto de colapsar, ¿Cómo es que ahora el asiento se refleja en la ventana, de una manera tan solitaria?...

– Hey, Miller…

Habló la voz de Lydan, haciendo que me volteara en el acto para verle. Dios mío, parecía muerto en vida… aunque lo era. Observe como estiraba un sobre blanco, que tenía algunas cosas escritas, sellada con una estampa de mi animatronico favorito: Foxy.  
Observe confundido a Lydan, pero antes de que hablara, el lo hiso por mí.

– Es de Shuuko…

Sentí mi corazón irse acelerando y deteniendo de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo se llama este sentimiento? ¿Ansias tal vez? Trate de volver a hablar, pero nuevamente Lydan lo hiso.

– Estaba entre las cosas que desecharíamos… También estaba una carta para mí. Créeme, debes leerla.

Lydan me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, dejando el sobre en mi asiento y saliendo del salón yendo a quien sabe dónde. Mire el sobre con un pequeño asombro, y sin aguantarme más, la tome entre mis brazos y me fui corriendo a la azotea, aquella azotea donde solía ir antes de toda tragedia.  
Abrí la puerta de una patada, mientras daba un gran respiro. Aquella carta no me daba buena espina. Me senté en la banca más cercana que había, ¿Cuándo habían puesto bancas? No le di mucha importancia y empecé a leer el sobre.

"Para: Félix Miller  
De: Shuuko Murtons

Espero que entiendas todo lo que te diré ahora…  
-Shuuko "

Con tan solo leer aquello, un gran escalofrío recorrió mi ser, pero también la intriga haciendo que no me aguantase más y abriese ese sobre de manera delicada y tranquila. Era un recuerdo de ella, posiblemente, el único recuerdo que ella me dejaría.

Desenvolví el papel doblado empezando a leer después de un gran suspiro.

"**_Querido Miller Félix-san,  
__perdón por mi tonta costumbre japonés."_**

Sonreí de manera nostálgica. Sentí, como si ella estuviera a mi lado en ese momento.

**_"Se siente tan raro estarle escribiendo a alguien que acaba de estar contigo.  
¿Qué debía decirte? Ah, cierto…  
Eres el peor "_**

– Creo que ya empezamos, ¿He, Shuuko? – Sonreí de manera tonta, mientras seguí leyendo.

**_"Indeciso, incrédulo, y muy pero muy tonto.  
La primera vez que te vi, tenía apenas 5 años… aún vivía con mi padre y podía caminar. Durante ese tiempo, estuve asistiendo a la misma escuela de piano donde tú mismo asistías. Ese extraño y torpe niño entro a escena, derrumbando con su trasero el asiento del pianista. Fue muy divertido, pero en el primer momento en el cual toco una nota, quede tensa…  
Su música… su sonido, eran muy colorida, como si se tratase de una gran paleta de 24 colores. Las melodías bailaban. La niña que estaba a mi lado comenzó a llorar en cuanto terminaste, si que no me lo esperaba…  
Aun recuerdo cuando llegue al departamento donde vivía con mi padre, diciéndole "¡Papi! ¡Quiero que me compres un piano y así poder tocar con Félix-sama!", mientras ambos reíamos como buena familia…  
Pero aun así, dejaste el piano, sin saber a quienes afectarías.  
Por eso eres el peor. Indeciso, Incredulo, y tonto. "_**

Estaba perplejo, ¿Enserio ella asistía a la misma escuela donde yo iba?, ¿Por qué jamás logre reconocerla? Mierda. Ella todo el tiempo me recordó, y yo ni siquiera recordé un poco de ella. ¿Era tal vez porque me desempeñaba mucho en tocar el piano? Siempre fui reconocido en ello… claro, hasta que llego Samantha y lo deje. Negué con mi cabeza y seguí con mi lectura.

_**"Cuando descubrí que vendrías a la misma secundaría donde yo asistía, me emociones, y mucho. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuviste a mi lado y me hablaste, no supe que hacer. ¿Acaso debería invitarle el desayuno?, ¿O debería invitarlo a jugar? Al final, solo me deje llevar por mí misma.**  
**Al principio, no te hablaba demasiado, porque, bueno… no era como si hubiese espacio para mí, ¿Cierto? Digo, Samy y tú se llevaban muy bien. No quería interferir en su relación.**  
**Se veía que estabas muy enamorado de ella, ¿Sabes?"**_

Duele, mi corazón comenzó a dolerme. ¿Acaso era la culpa?...

_**"Bueno, ahora explicare el porqué te escribo esta carta, mi querido Félix-sama…  
Cuando era niña, sufrí dos accidentes. Uno fue durante mis 5 años, el departamento donde vivía la familia de una difunta amiga mía, se consumió en llamas gracias a unos desgraciados que venían en busca de alguien en especial. Al final, solo yo pude sobrevivir. A veces pienso que no debí ser yo quien sobreviviese…  
El segundo fue, donde quede invalida. Fue durante la jornada de trabajo de mi padre, en el famoso hotel donde también trabajaba la madre de Samy. Mi padre, por lo que me dijo… tenía unos problemas con sus jefes anteriores de Japón, así que para poder mantenerme, tuvo que robar de aquella famosa compañía. Fue un gran sacrificio por su parte. Nuevamente, aquel famoso hotel se consumió en llamas gracias a las personas que buscaban a mi papá. Tratamos de huir, pero repentinamente una tabla ardiente cayó encima de padre, para ser más exactos, en su nuca, quitándole la vida en ese mismo momento. Yo trate de ayudarle, de levantarse, pero no me respondió… bueno, no supe que más paso, pues una gran parte del techo cayó sobre mí dejándome inconsciente durante el fuego.  
Cuando desperté, me lleve la gran sorpresa que estaba en el hospital, internada desde hace 3 días. No sabía que sucedió, no sabía si lo del fuego solo fue un sueño, pero en cuanto me dijeron que mi padre había fallecido, llore. Lo único que pude hacer, fue llorar y llorar. Para acabar, me dijeron que había quedado inválida gracias al gran peso que había caído en mi cintura. Creo que ese día estuvo lleno de emociones para mí. "  
**_  
Bueno, ahora sí que estaba realmente asombrado. Ella… Ella había sufrido demasiado. Había visto morir a la familia de su amiga, sobreviviendo solo ella. Luego, murió su padre, y ese mismo día había perdido la habilidad de caminar.  
Creo que ni yo mismo hubiese aguantado tanta tragedia. Continúe leyendo.

**_"Fui a un orfanato, donde conocí a una señora muy amable en esos momentos. Sí, creo que ya sabes quién es. Me llevó a su casa, donde conocí a Lydan, Lydan… fue algo raro al principió. Siempre frio y desconfiado, pero al final… logramos llevarnos bien. Cuando ambos entramos a la primaria, me desmayaba continuamente durante los ambientes cerrados, o inclusive durante algunas salidas a la plaza. Gracias a esto, falte varias veces a la escuela. Normalmente, iba continuamente al hospital por alguno que otro chequeo regular. Con cada visita, los desmayos eran mucho más frecuentes al igual que algún que otro ataque. Creo que a ti jamás te dije esto pero, tengo la Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva Crónica, mejor conocida como EPOC. Si… fue algo raro y misterioso a la vez. "_**

Ahora, también estaba enferma… dios mío…. Debió sufrir demasiado.

_**"Los doctores dijeron que se debía a que inhale mucho humo de leña durante ambos accidentes de pequeña. De un tiempo de al menos 2-3 horas mínimo. Yo me impresione, y mucho. Después de aquello, tuve que seguir yendo al hospital con mucha más continuidad.**  
**Una noche, pude observar como Lydan lloraba. Asimile que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pues había logrado decir a los doctores que mi salud se prolongaba cada vez más, al punto de ya no tener esperanza para vivir…"**_

Fue ahí cuando recordé, el como ella me estiraba aquel sobre blanco que me encontraba leyendo ahora mismo. "Q-Que tal si yo…o tú… o Lydan, ¿Muriéramos?"… Lo decías, porque ya sabias que iba a pasar, Idiota.

_**"…**  
**Fue entonces, cuando decidí huir de mi misma.**  
**No quería llevarme ningún remordimiento al cielo, así que supere mi miedo a hacer cosas que no podía, comía algunas cosas sin preocuparme de engordar, y también fui como yo quise. Nerviosa, bipolar, alegre… como yo soy.**  
**¿Sabes? Jamás logre imaginar que el padre de mi amiga fuese quien asesino a nuestros amigos… Sí, yo lo conozco… el mato a mi padre como yo mate a su familia…**  
**No lo culpo, supongo que el también quería ser salvado. Descuida, hablare con él, y tratare de volver con ustedes y ser feliz.**  
**Supongo que estás leyendo esta carta cuando yo este muerta, porque si no me mato el señor Vincent… morí a causa de mi enfermedad. Por favor, discúlpame con Lydan, supongo que el dolor de que haya muerto, no lo superara…**  
**También, discúlpame con mi madre, por hacerla gastar en mis medicamentos y chequeos continuos. Solo los desperdiciaba para nada…"**_

¿Conocía al maldito que los asesino?... Después, tendré que hablar con Lydan sobre esto.

_**"¿Recuerdas cuando no te conteste la primera vez que nos presentamos? Pensé que ya no me hablarías… pero no lo hiciste.**  
**¿Recuerdas, cuando moje accidentalmente tu uniforme? Pensé que te enojarías conmigo…pero no lo hiciste.**  
**¿Recuerdas aquel día, que nos castigaron por mi culpa? Pensé que me abandonarías… pero no lo hiciste.**  
**¿Recuerdas aquella vez que olvide mi paraguas en casa, y no tenía alternativa más que quedarme esperando? Pensé que me dejarías ahí sola… pero no lo hiciste.**  
**Si, hubo tantas cosas que no hiciste. Reíste conmigo, cuidaste de mí… eh incluso hicimos esa promesa que me levantaba mucho el ánimo.**  
**Lamento no poder cumplirla, mi querido Milller Félix-sama…**  
**Aún así, hubo cosas que no hicimos ambos. Y Ahora por este escrito… creo que te lo diré…**  
**Tan solo, espero que te llegue…"**_

Las lágrimas querían escaparse de mis ojos, pero me resistí.

_**"Miller Félix…"**_

Lo siguiente que decía la carta… bueno, fue algo que me derrumbo por completo.

_**"Te amo…**  
**Te amo…**  
**Te amo…"**_

Las lágrimas salieron por completo de mis orbes, mientras que arrugaba con fuerza el papel blanco.

_**"Lamento no poder ser como Samantha. Lamento el tener que me cuides tanto. Discúlpame si alguna vez te hice sentir mal…  
Y discúlpame, por no poder cumplir la promesa y muchas cosas más…  
Gracias por todo…**_

_**Shuuko Murtons.**_  
_**PD: Si vas al sobre de esta carta, podrás encontrar mi mejor tesoro… si no lo quieres, puedes tirarlo o quemarlo. "**_

Seguí sin dejar de llorar, mientras ocultaba mi rostro entre mis brazos, abrazándome a mí mismo. Ella me amaba, a pesar de ser tan cruel muchas veces con ella, me amaba, y yo jamás logre ver sus sentimientos…  
Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, agarre el sobre de la carta, encontrándome con una foto de Shuuko de pequeña. No era cualquier foto, estaba Shuuko con alguien que desconocía, y de fondo, pude notar que yo la miraba. Ahora entendía porque era su mejor tesoro…  
Ese día, llore de lo peor.

.-

En cuanto terminaron las clases, me fui a casa de los Murtons, pues tenía que aclarar muchas cosas sobre ese tal "Vincent", así que posiblemente hallaría algunas cosas en el cuarto de Murtons.  
No pasaron ni media hora para cuando llegue a casa de Lydan. Toque el timbre con desesperación. La señora Lidia me atendió.

– Oh, Hola Félix… Que sorpresa. ¿Buscas a Lydan?  
– Señora, si no le importaría… ¿podría pasar al cuarto de Shuuko?

Pude notar sorpresa en su rostro, pero igual asintió. Me dirigió a la planta alta del pequeño hogar, justamente frente a una puerta blanca decorada con unas palabras doradas que decía "Shuuko". Abrió lentamente el cuarto, dejando poder volver a oler aquel hermoso olor de frutillas que desprendía Murtons…

– Hemos tenido que desechar algunas cosas de ella… pero otras aun siguen aquí… si necesitas algo, estaré preparando la comida en la cocina.

Y sin decir más, ella bajo, en cuanto no vi ni un rastro de ella, comencé a buscar de manera desesperada por todo el cuarto, algo que me llevara al asesino. Sin embargo, no había nada. Absolutamente nada, ni en los cajones, ni en el armario, ni en ningún lugar del cuarto… bueno, hasta que por arte de magia, pude divisar una caja llena de polvo por debajo de todo (incluyendo la alfombra que decoraba el lugar). Me acerque gateando hasta ella, para después tomarlo en manos y abrirla.  
En cuanto la abrí, bueno, lo primero que salió fue polvo. Un espeso y grueso polvo. Después, pude observar que esa caja estaba llena de periódicos, muchos de ellos decían algo de un tal incendio y las víctimas de este. Pude notar el nombre de Shuuko resaltado con un marcador, al igual que unos otros, los cuales eran Violetta, Evelyn y Vincent. Oh, ya veo… Violetta y Evelyn murieron. Supongo que Vincent trato de tomar venganza…

Pero mis amigos no merecían eso. No, no lo merecían.  
Guarde todo aquello nuevamente en la cajita, mientras me levantaba y me iba corriendo de aquel lugar. Escuche gritar mi nombre la señora Murtons, pero no quise pararme a dar explicaciones. Debía terminar con todo esto.

– ¡A-Ah!

Choque con alguien, haciendo que cayese de culo. Observe de mala gana a la persona, le iba a decir "¡Fijese por donde va!", pero vi que se trataba de Lydan.

– Ah, Lydan…  
– ¿Leíste la carta?  
– E-Ehm… sí…

Mi sonrojo se hiso notable, haciendo que Lydan sonriera levemente. Me ayudo a levantarme, y en cuanto estuve de pie, coloco una mano en mi hombro.

– Agradezco que la hayas hecho feliz… Miller…

Me sonroje aún mas, tratando de ocultarlo entre mis manos. Observe el cielo, casi anochecía. No debía desperdiciar el tiempo, comencé a correr sin decirle anda al castaño, este quedo confundido.

– ¡Busca la caja que está debajo de la alfombra, en el cuarto de ella!

Pude escuchar que solo soltó un "¿qué?", pero de ahí en fuera nada, debía llegar rápido a la pizzería.

.-

Estaba cerrado, el lugar estaba cerrado. Pero pude escabullirme por los conductos de aire que daban hasta la oficina de aquel lugar. No se escuchaba nada. Nada de nada.  
Supuse que todos ya se habían ido. Pero estaba equivocado. De cabellos algo largos castaños, ojos sin brillo alguno y vestido de un uniforme morado.  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" me pregunto, pero no respondí. Llevaba un cuchillo atrás de mis brazos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanze contra él. Agradecía tener buenos reflejos en esos momentos.  
Él trato de enterrarme una cuchilla, pero la esquive.  
Me escabullí por debajo de él, logrando quedar a su espalda y poder apuñalarlo. Maldecía que el también tuviera buenos reflejos, pues de un momento a otro, sentí un agudo dolor en mi costado derecho.  
Me estaba desangrando.

– C-Como lo pensaba ella… T-Tu eres… E-El asesino…

Caí al suelo, llenando de sangre este, la herida no paraba de sangrar. Él tal Vincent, solo sonrió de manera tétrica.

– Fue un gusto conocerte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? ~  
– F-Félix…

Sonreí de manera ironica como pude, mientras tomaba con dolor el área afectada. Dolía y mucho.

– L-Lo lamento tanto…S-Shuuko…

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras, antes de cerrar mis ojos por completo.

.-

***Lost Time Record – capitulo 11 ***

Ahora recordaba todo. Había estado condenado en este cuerpo de animatronico por mucho tiempo. Lydan fue el único que sobrevivió de todos. Recuerdo los buenos y tristes momentos, los aburridos y divertidos, los más importantes e incluso los menos importantes…  
Ahora, frente a mí, tengo a Shuuko. Una Shuuko que tanto anhelada ver, aquella Shuuko que deseaba ver hace años.

– Como siempre… eres una idiota tratando de ser una heroína, idiota…

Le di un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, razón extraña pues comenzó a llorar. Pero también, me dedico su bella sonrisa.

– ¡Y me lo dices tú, creido!

A ambos nos cubrieron varias luces pequeñas, mientras que yo me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. Adoraba ese aroma a frutilla que desplegaba.

– Volvamos… Tengo que cumplir la promesa… Además… Sin Mangle nada es igual, ¿Sabes?  
–… Entonces, Vayamos a casa…

La tome entre mis brazos, mientras que ambos nos convertíamos en los animatronicos que habíamos poseído. Ella en Mangle, y yo en Foxy.  
Por fín… pude completar mi expediente, al igual que mi promesa…  
"Me casare contigo… "

.-

**¡Bien! Termino el expediente de Foxy. El siguiente será el de Lydan *-* Bueno, hoy no responderé reviews, ando muy apresurada y ya es tarde acá :v y mañana tengo escuela ;n; Pero ya que, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Oh, por cierto, Shuuko ya sabia sobre el temperamento de la berenjena, pero bueno… eso lo verán en su expediente.  
Sin más que decir me retiro.  
¡Prometo publicar pronto el siguiente capitulo!  
¡Jaa ne!**


End file.
